


RON AL RESCATE

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Treason, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Cuando Ronald descubre que su profesor de pociones tiene sentimientos amorosos por su mejor amigo, decide ayudarlo en la tarea de enamorarlo y descubrir si Harry tiene sentimientos por Snape pero... algo sale mal y Ronald sin poder evitarlo termina enamorándose de su profesor ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Ronald ayudara a su profesor? ¿Las cosas saldrán bien? ¿Harry... estará enamorado de Snape?





	1. Chapter 1

Las manos de Ronald temblaron cuando acomodo varias almohadas tras la cabeza de Severus, le arropo con la cobija y luego tomo asiento frente a la cama, recostando su cabeza en la orilla de esta y agarrando la mano de su profesores de pociones,  aprovecho y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su profesor dormido mientras sentía como salían sin control algunas las lágrimas por segunda vez en aquella noche. Se había tenido que mantener fuerte, y aunque al principio no había entendido que había ocurrido, ahora ya lo sabía. El plan habia salido mal, y todo había sido culpa de…

—Te odio, te odio, te odio—Susurró mientras apretaba la mano de su profesor y ensañaba en la persona que le había ocasionado aquel dolor a su profesor de pociones. Severus… su Severus se había esforzado tanto, y él le había apoyado con tanto fervor a pesar de que… semanas de pues había caído presa de aquel sentimiento. —Te odio, Harry…—murmuró sin limpiar sus lágrimas.

Lo odiaba en cada uno de los sentidos, odiaba su fama, odiaba sus oportunidades, odiaba que… el no tuviera la misma suerte que el gran Harry Potter. Odiaba que severus no estuviera enamorado de él. Odiaba que todos prefirieran a Potter que a él, a Ron Weasley. Odiaba tantas cosas.

—Yo….yo lo solucionare ¿Vale?—Murmuró hablando con dolor al profesor dormido—Yo… lo arreglare y haré que esta vez, Harry si te acepte, mi amor. Confía en mí….

Sus ojos ardían, y continuo llorando mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Snape. Sabía que no podía aspirar a más, sabía que Severus no se enamoraría de él. Sabía que nadie lo  escogería a el sobre Harry Potter.

Harry siempre le ganaría, incluso en el peor momento. Nadie escogería a un Weasley.

Sintió frio y aun que sabía que era un atrevimiento se bajó de la silla y se subió a la cama, se recostó junto a su profesor, posando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Esa la única forma en la que él y Severus podían estar juntos.

Su profesor dormido, y el despierto.

—Todo va a estar bien, Sev…—Ronald aun no podía contener sus lágrimas—te lo prometí ¿lo recuerdas?—susurró— ¿recuerdas que te prometí que haría que Harry estuviera a tus pies?

Ronald cerró sus ojos y con odio recordó como había iniciado todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus tuvo que mantener la compostura mientras procesaba lo que el chico pelirrojo le acaba de decir.  Weasley habia regresado al salón para buscar un libro que se le habia quedado en ese proceso le habia escuchado murmurar algo privado, ahora el muy estúpido se le habia ofrecido a ayudarlo, tuvo que agarrar su otra mano para no cometer una locura y asesinarle en ese mismo momento, respiro profundo y dejo de pensar en las posibles opciones para ocultar el cadáver del chico frente a él.

— ¿Esto es una broma?—Preguntó a Weasley conteniendo su voz, apretó con fuerza su varita—Porque odio las bromas, Weasley. Creo que es mejor que salgas del salón ahora mismo, o tu madre no tendrá un cuerpo que llorar.

Ron trago ruidoso al escuchar al profesor pero aun así rio con nerviosismo. Ni siquiera el mismo entendía por qué se habia ofrecido a aquello pero le daba algo de pena la situación de Snape y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar en el fondo el profesor necesitaba ayuda, tal vez, si le ayudaba a conseguir aquel objetivo el viejo dejaría de ser tan amargado.

—Profesor…—Murmuró con temor, le miro a los ojos—T-todos merecemos una ayudita en el amor ¿No es así? y… bueno, —trato de buscar las palabras correctas—quien sabe, tal vez Harry sienta lo mismo y… bueno, no perderemos nada en intentarlo.

—Perdería mi dignidad, niño estúpido—Respondió Severus cabreado, dejo de agarrar su varita para acariciar su frente—además, —Observo los ojos azules del chico— ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Qué deseas ganar con esto? No creo que sea simple misericordia, Weasley.

—Puede decirme Ron—Exclamo el Gryffindor, se removió nervioso—Bueno, usted ha dado en lo cierto, yo….le ayudare si usted…

— ¿Si yo...?—Repitió Severus impaciente—además, no te he pedido tu ayuda, creo que estoy bastante grandecito para resolver mis problemas, problemas que no te incumben a ti.

Ronald soltó un suspiro.

—Me hará pasar pociones con la más alta nota, y escribirá una felicitación a mis padres por eso—Propuso Ronald—podemos hacer un juramente inquebrantable, deme filtro de la verdad, y vera que no le miento, Señor…—Ronald quiso aliviar el tenso ambiente—quiero hacer una buena obra con usted.

Severus está ves fue el que suspiro, era como si tuviera a la reencarnación de Dumbledore frente a él, ahora no solo tenía que soportar al maldito retrato de Dumbledore si no a el chico frente a él con su estúpida escusa de ayudarle.

—Pero si no lo desea…—Ronald se colocó de pie—Puede lanzarme un hechizo desmemorizador y yo no recordare anda de esto y usted podrá continuar como…

—vale, vale…—Severus contuvo un gruñido y moviendo su varita hizo que Ronald tomara haciendo rápidamente—Confiare en su “sinceridad”, Weasley pero…le advierto que…

—Las arañas se harán un festín con mi carne y mi madre no tendrá cadáver en el cual sucumbir su agonía.—Repitió Ron.

—Exacto—Severus le dio un punto al chico por la respuesta, suspiro nuevamente y miró a los ojos del Gryffindor—¿Qué haremos?

—Buena pregunta—Dijo Ron al profesor—Le traeré una lista con toda las cosas que le gustan a Harry, aunque creo que usted ya debe saberlas, es una buen plan, un plan perfecto, no tiene fallos.

—Suenas muy seguro—Respondió Severus al chico aun con desconfianza, tal vez debería hechizarlo para que no lo comentara en caso tal que todo fuera una broma pero… ya ni le importaba nada. Aun muchos le juzgan por la muerte de Albus a pesar de que este mismo mediante su retrato hubiera contado la verdad.

—Lo estoy—Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja—Hare que Harry Potter caiga rendido a sus pies, señor.

Severus sonrió ligeramente al imaginar eso y soltó una risita. —Eso quiero verlo, estúpido.

Ronald rodó los ojos y se colocó de pie, Snape también lo hizo y le entrego el libro por el cual habia ido al salón de pociones. El profesor acompaño al chico hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió este se volteo a verle.

—No lo decepcionare—Ronald se aventuró a dar algunas palmadas en el hombro de su profesor.

Severus enarco una ceja.

—Sí, sí, ya lo veremos...—Severus palmoteo la mano del chico para que dejara de tocarlo—Por cierto, Weasley, 20 puntos menos par Gryffindor por escuchar de tras de las puertas  y tiene detención conmigo, después de la cena. Sea puntual, Weasley.…—Sonrió con malicia y cerró la puerta frente al chico.

Ronald contuvo sus ganas de abrir la puerta y lanzarse sobre el profesor ¡Le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda y el muy maldito le quitaba puntos!

—Ya verás maldito grasiento ¡Ya verás que yo no digo las cosas por decirlas!—Susurró, apretó el agarre de su libro y se marchó de las mazmorras.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald tuvo que fruncir el ceño al regresar a la sala común, Harry, Hermione y el estaban estudiando para un examen que se aproximaba. Tomo asiento y suspiro, mientras pensaba qué medidas tomar para que su plan fuera un éxito.

— ¿Conseguiste tu libro?—Pregunto Hermione al ver el rostro de Ron— ¿si estaba en el salón?

Ron asintió—el grasiento de Snape me castigo—Se quejó— ¡Incluso me bajo puntos!

—No le digas grasiento, Ron—Pidió Harry escuchándole y viéndole—el profesor Snape contribuyo a la caída de Voldemort—Le recordó—me salvo…incontables veces.

—Sí, si—Murmuró al escucharle—pero eso no me salvara de la detención—Suspiró, habia admiración en la voz de Harry, sabía que su amigo catalogaba a Snape como el “hombre más valiente que haya conocido”—al menos hay esperanza.

— ¿Esperanza de qué?—Pregunto Harry al escucharle y no entender.

Ron negó, abrió el libro y busco con rapidez la página que ellos estaban estudiando.

*************************

Hermione observo con algo de incomodidad como Ronald tragaba y se embutía la comida sin ni siquiera masticarla, no entendía a pesar de todos los años que habia estudiado y estado junto al chico pelirrojo su hambre sin fin.

—Come todo lo posible—Dijo ella—Snape te la hará vomitar cuando te mande a limpiar cada uno de los calderos.

—Cimi tidi li pisibli—Murmuró Ronald rodando los ojos—Si supieras...

— ¿Saber qué?—Pregunto ella con interés, Harry guardaba silencio. Estaba ido en su propio mundo de pensamientos—si no fueras un tonto no te sucederían esas cosas… mira que dejar tu libro...

—La detención me la han dado a mí, Hermione—Le recordó, y contuvo una risita. Ya quería ver el rostro de la chica cuando pasara pociones con extraordinario—Además, ya veras, me volveré el alumno favorito de Snape...

—Favorito en sus bromas—corrigió ella, y bebió algo de jugo—No te preocupes, Ron. Harry y yo enteraremos tu cuerpo en un lugar digno, y  a los demás le diremos que morirte con honor.

Ron contuvo las ganas de jalar con fuerza el cabello de Hermione, se colocó de pie y se marchó de comedor. Snape no se habia presentado a cenar y seguramente el “murciélago” le estaba esperando en su despacho.

Bajo las escaleras hasta las mazmorras, y cruzo el salón, para ir hasta el fondo del pasillo y llegar a una pequeña “oficina” toco la puerta y Snape abrió.

—Antes de la hora, comprometido con el deber, poco común de ti, Weasley—Severus abrió la puerta soltando una risita. Ronald trago ruidoso pero no demostró al cien por ciento su nerviosismo. —Siéntese—pidió.

Ronald así lo hizo, y Severus no tardo en imitar al chico. Snape poso su codo sobre el escritorio y luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, sosteniéndola.

— ¿Y bien?—Pregunto Snape viendo los ojos azules del chico— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Weasley?

Ron se atraganto con su propia saliva.

—Comenzaremos con cosas sencillas, señor…—Le respondió viéndole.

— ¿Sencillas?—repitió Snape.

Ronald asintió.

Severus bostezo, algo que a Ronald sorprendió ligeramente. Snape parecía estar en una faceta relajada ante él. El profesor se colocó de pie—sígueme.

— ¿A dónde?—pregunto algo nervioso, Severus no le respondió al chico, si no que se acercó a una de las paredes y presiono un punto fijo en ella, la pared se rodó abriendo una especie de pasadizo secreto.

Ron se adentró en este siguiendo al profesor, chillo ligeramente al ver algunas arañas escalar las paredes, sin poder evitarlo estiro su mano y agarro la túnica de Snape.

— ¿Miedo, Weasley?—se burló.

—Jamás…—Dijo con voz temblorosa, llegaron al final del pasadizo, una puerta apareció y de un momento a otro se encontraron en una pequeña salita. Severus tomo asiento en un enorme sillón, e indicó a Weasley que tomara asiento en uno que se encontraba frente a el más pequeño.—¿D-dónde estamos?

—En mis habitaciones—Le contesto Severus, una licorera de cristal y un vaso de vidrio levitaron hasta donde este se encontraba.—¿Quiere?

Ron observo a Snape, ¿Quién era ese hombre y adonde habían dejado al tipo que le habia regañado hace cinco horas atrás?—¿Me está ofreciendo alcohol?

—Entonces no quiere..—Murmuró.

—¡Si quiero!—Contesto, la licorera y otro vaso levitaron hasta donde el se encontraba sirviéndole algo de Wiskey de fuego—tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido, este es lugar.. no es como pensaba, ¿Dónde está el ataúd?

Severus rió.—Está en mi habitación ¿quiere verlo?

Ron tomo algo de Wiskey y frunció el ceño al sentir el ardor—Wow, está bueno—Dijo refriéndose al wiskey—¿quiere entre a su habitación? Sabía yo que era un perverso, Snape.

Severus rodó los ojos y bebió.—Bien… no nos desviemos del tema, dijo usted.. “sencillo” defina cosas sencillas, Weasley.

Ron bebió algo más del Wiskey.—Chocolates...Dulces…Rosas —El chico se estremeció al notar como Snape intensifico más la mirada cuando dijo “Rosas”—Y pequeñas notas.

Severus bufo, pero asintió a pesar de no estar muy convencido— ¿Cuándo empezamos?—pregunto.

— ¡Desde ya!—Respondió Ron, bebió aún más y suspiro—Quiero más...

La licorera levito, Ronald alzo el vaso y esta le sirvió más.

—¿Y Que se supone que voy a escribir en las notas?—Pregunto el profesor al chico.

Ronald entre cerro los ojos y miro a Snape ¿Es que Snape nunca se había puesto en plan de enamorar a alguien? —En la primera nota escriba con su letra “Tu admirador” ¡Que se vea elegante Snape! —Le dijo el chico— Para que Harry desde ya sepa que es un hombre el que lo pretende.

— ¿Y si no le gusta que sea un hombre? — Pregunto en tono dudoso sorprendiendo a Ron.

— ¡Pues si no le gusta, lo obligaremos a que le guste!— Dijo en forma decidida el chico, ¡Quería su extraordinario!— ¡Ya vera profesor! ¡Solo espere! ¡Hay que sembrar para luego recoger!

Snape le observo, quiso ser algo positivo como el chico en ese momento, tomo algo más de Wiskey—Está bien... Entonces…la nota…

—La nota la pondremos con un chocolate, me lo dará a mí y yo lo pondré en la mesita de noche de Harry sin que él se dé cuenta—Explico sabiamente a su profesor, era algo que no podía fallar— Y así haremos cada día con algo nuevo.

—¿Cuánto duraremos con este plan de las noticas y chocolates?—Preguntó Snape ahora un poco más convencido.

Ronald guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de responder—Un mes al menos, depende de cómo Harry reaccione y luego concertaremos entre Harry y usted una cita para que usted se le declare ¿Qué opina, Señor?

Severus termino de tomar su Wiskey de un trago.

—Me parece bien, de igual… no perdemos nada en intentarlo.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron suspiró al terminar de tomar el Wiskey, realmente aquel liquido estaba exquisito—Compre chocolates, o galletas… lo que sea, profesor—Le ordenó el chico al mayor—desde el día de mañana podemos comenzar con el plan—murmuró—o… puede dejarle solo una nota hoy.

Severus se acarició la frente varias veces al escucharle.

— ¿Y que se supone que le pondría en esta nota?—pregunto con algo de vergüenza—no escribiré frases ridículas.

Ron rodo los ojos al escucharle, —escríbale algo que le gusta de él, pero que no sean sus ojos... es algo que ya está muy utilizado, o una frase cursi—comento el chico riendo— ¿puede darme más Wiskey?

—No—Respondió Severus, se colocó de pie y busco un pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Guardo silencio, Ronald observo el rostro pensativo de su profesor hasta que este escribió algo con rapidez y luego doblo el pequeño mensaje habia escrito—tome.

Severus estiro la mano para entregárselo, Ron se colocó de pie y dio algunos pasos cerca del profesor para agarrar la nota.

—No la vayas a leer—Gruño el profesor de pociones.

—Relax Snape, Relax—Ronald se rio— ¿no confías en mí, señor?

Severus enarco una ceja al escucharle, se colocó de pie y empujo al chico fuera de su habitación.

—No me obligues a castigar de verdad, Weasley—Susurró con malicia—que... tenga buena noche.

—Igualmente, querido profesor—Dijo el chico pelirrojo.

Snape frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta, Ron rio. Aquella era tan divertida, podía molestar a Snape sin que le castigara.

Cruzo el largo pasillo y luego subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso, habían aun algunos estudiantes rondando el corredor así que mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a Gryffindor abrió la nota y la leyó.

_—“Lo que tú y yo necesitamos es amor, y espero pronto conseguir el tuyo”_

Ronald sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al leer aquello, vale, nunca habia pensado que Snape tuviera una vena tan romántica. Doblo el papelito nuevamente como estaba y susurró la contraseña al estar frente a la dama de rosa. Guardo el papelito en su bolsillo antes de entrar y al hacer esto encontró a Hermione y a Harry sentados esperándole en uno de los banquillos de la sala común.

— ¿Eres Ronald, o su espíritu?—Pregunto Hermione viéndole.

Ron la ignoro. —Regrese,  he sobrevivido.

Harry negó al escucharle y sonrió—Eso fue rápido, ¿Qué te puso a hacer Snape?

—El grasiento—le corrigió, no quería dar sospechas—al parecer estaba de buen humor cuando llegue, solo me pidió que barriera el salón y acomodara las sillas, lo único que falto fue que le diera puntos a Gryffindor.

—Snape—dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño—no le llames grasiento, Ron.

—Vale, vale, Snape—repitió el—Nuestro amado profesor, un buen tipo.

—Lo es realmente—Dijo Harry ladeando el rostro, sonrió ligeramente—él es una buena persona.

Ronald observo la sonrisa de su amigo al este hablar de Snape.

“hay esperanza” repitió de nuevo en su mente.

************************************

Ronald se despertó en la madrugada. Habia colocado un hechizo despertador sobre él, bostezo muerto del sueño y metió su mano bajo su almohada agarrando la nota, se colocó de pie, con cuidado de no ser descubierto abrió el dosel de la cama de Harry y observo a su amigo dormido, con cuidado metió la nota bajo de su almohada.

—contribuye, Harry, ayúdame a ganarme mi extraordinario, Hermione morirá de envidia—Rio y regreso a su cama. —ahora…—bostezo y apenas toco su almohada quedo dormido.

**************************

Harry bostezo al despertar, se habia despertando mucho antes que sus amigos pero habia decidido quedarse recostado en la cama, además no era urgencia levantarse. Era sábado y no habia clases. Suspiro y se acurruco a su cama, metió su mano bajo la almohada para voltearla y sentir el frio del otro lado pero…

— ¿Qué…?—Se ladeo ligeramente quedando sentado descubriendo un pequeño papel bajo esta, lo agarro confundido, y lo leyó con rapidez. No tardaron los segundos para que las mejillas de Harry se colocaran de un tono sonrosado. Volteo la nota buscando alguna inicial pero solo encontró como firma “tu admirador” ¿Quién sería? Se preguntó, la leyó de nuevo y se recostó leyendo una y otra voz. —Un chico… ¿Cómo habrá...?

Se volteo y observo a su mejor amigo dormir, aquella letra no era la de Ron y además… pensar que su amigo sentía algo por él era algo realmente estúpido, aquella era tan…elegante y Dios… a él no le gustaba Ron.

Harry leyó la nota de nuevo y la apretó, pegándola a su pecho. Ojala y fuera de la persona que él amaba.

**********************************

Las mesas están casi llenas a la hora del desayuno, Hermione tomo asiento aun lado de Harry y enarco una ceja al ver una sonrisa poco inusual y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ladeo el rostro para observar a Ronald y buscar al menos una explicación pero su amigo…pelirrojo estaba concentrado solo en comer.

— ¿Ha pasado algo que no sepa?—Preguntó ella tratante de no mostrarse tan interesada, agarro un panecillo con miel y lo mordió.

Harry observo a Hermione.—He… ¿podemos hablarlo después?—preguntó haciendo una simulada seña hacia Ron, no quería que su amigo se enterara y lo empezará ha esparcir por allí. Seguramente Hermione y su persona lograrían descubrir quien enviaba las notas.

Hermione asintió llena de curiosidad, Ron les escucho pero no dijo nada al respeto. Rio desde sus adentro y tomo algo de juego de fresa. —Creo hoy trotare todo Hogwarts—dijo al tragar—comenzare a ponerme en forma desde ya para la academia de Aurores.

—Si es que logras entrar, Ron—Expreso la chica—pero con tu promedio..

—piri cin ti primidii—Siseo, no entendía la especie de molestia que Hermione tenía sobre el—¿Es que acaso Krum no te ha enviado más cartas? ¿o Se dio cuenta de lo amargada que eres?

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro—Respondió ella con molestia—Viktor no es un ciego, ni un idiota.

Ron fruncio el ceño al escucharle—¿Ciego?—repitió el confundido—Hermione ¿Seguro estas bien de la cabeza?

Hermione formo las manos en puño y se relajó para continuar comiendo, en cambio Harry soltó un suspiro. Sabía que Hermione aún continuaba enamorada de Ron pero a pesar de que este no mostraba señales, ella aún conservaba la leve esperanza que su amigo pelirrojo fuese el que se le declarara, pero Ron aún no lo hacía y parecía que nunca lo haría ya que este no parecía sentir lo mismo que su amiga y esta… mientras conservaba la esperanza se carteaba con Víktor Krum.

—Todos seremos felices…—Murmuró en voz baja el chico de ojos verdes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les este gustando el fic♥  
> si es así, espero y dejen su comentario  
> BESOS!♥


	5. Chapter 5

Ron soltó un silbido mientras se lavaba las manos en el baño de hombres, el lugar estaba vacío aparte que Hermione y Harry le habían dejado solo prácticamente todo el día para hablar de otras cosas… “cosas” que la sabia.

— ¿Harry leyó la nota?—Susurro alguien tras él.

Los pelos de la nuca de Ronald se erizaron, su corazón dio un vuelco del susto, se volteo con rapidez para ver a quien le habia dicho eso descubriendo a Snape tras el viéndole con burla.

— ¡No vuelva hacer eso!—Casi chillo, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente—No le escuche llegar ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Los magos jamás revelan sus secretos—Murmuró el profesor para luego suspirar— ¿Si la ley?

Ronald seco sus manos con la tela de su propio pantalón—Pues claro que la leyó, aunque no me dijo directamente. Se fue a murmurar con Hermione sobre eso, ya armaran plan para descubrir quién le envió la nota.

Severus asintió complacido—Vamos—Le pidió.

— ¿Vamos?—Repitió con confusión, Snape le agarró del brazo jalándole como si le acaba de pillar haciendo algo malo— ¿A dónde?

—Solo cállate y sígueme—Le pidió, salieron del baño y algunos miraron a Ronald con una profunda pena, como si le dieran la despedida con la mirada. Aquello casi le hizo reír al pelirrojo tal vez pensaban que Snape le habia castigado.

Se dejó llevar hasta las mazmorras, entraron al despacho del profesor para luego ir hasta la esquina y presionar el ladrillo que mostraba el pasadizo secreto hasta la habitación de Severus.

—Tengo una pregunta—Murmuro Ron mientras caminaba por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo. Su mano estaba aferrada a la túnica de Snape como si aquello fuera un método de protección contra las arañas—El día que me vea en apuro ¿puedo utilizar este pasadizo?

—Define “apuro”—Respondió Snape a la pregunta del joven, salieron del  pasadizo y este desapareció tras ellos.

—Como que Harry descubra que usted es quien le envía las notas y yo baje rápidamente para avisarle y ahorrarle la impresión—Comento Ron tomando asiento en el sillón sin ser invitado— ¿Uh?

—Si el apuro tiene que ver con Harry le permito usarlo, si tiene que ver con algo distinto lo ruciare—Contesto Severus tomando asiento también— ¿Quedo claro?

—Clarísimo—Dijo Ronald riendo— ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me trajo aquí?

Severus rodo los ojos al escucharle, comenzó a desabotonarse los primero cuatro botones de su chaqueta negra, dejando ver bajo esta la camisa de color blanco. Ronald se sorprendió al ver aquella actitud de su profesor, el Snape que tenía al frente parecía uno distinto al que dictaba las clases—Hoy fui a Hogsmeade y también al mundo muggle, compre varios dulces y chucherías.

Ronald enarco una ceja, observo al hombre ponerse de pie y entrar a lo que era su habitación, posteriormente salió segundos después con varias bolsas plásticas de color blanco. —Owww…—Murmuró el chico, y siendo algo atrevido se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado el hombre, sentados a un lado de él revisando las bolsas— ¿Qué diablos es eso?—murmuro al sacar un empaque de color rojo— ¿Tocino y miel?—leyó.

— ¿Nunca lo ha probado?—Pregunto Snape mientras hacía aparecer un block notas y algo de tinta.

—Nunca he comido dulces muggles—Confesó Ronald viendo todo con fascinación.

Severus sonrió ligeramente al escucharle. El chico de ojos azules no noto la sonrisa en su profesor—Agarra un empaque si quieres.

Los ojos de Ronald brillaron— ¿Enserio?—Murmuró contento observando esta vez a Snape— ¿Puedo?

Severus asintió—de igual compre muchas cosas…que ni se si le logren gustar—Susurro, escribió algo en block y luego arranco el papel doblándolo de una forma prudente.

Ron abrió el empaque de las golosinas crocantes, y comenzó a devorarlas con gusto—Oh, Oh… ¡Sabe a tocino de verdad!—Expreso encantado, abrió el pequeño sachet que contenía la miel y la rego dentro del empaque.

—No vayas hacer un desastre, Weasley—Suplico Severus mientras buscaba una de las tantas barras de chocolate que Severus habia comprado, escogió una. La saco y coloco la nota sobre ella—esto se lo darás hoy.

Ron asintió, y se estremeció ligeramente—Hace demasiado frio aquí—Murmuro quejándose— ¿Cómo puede soportarlo?

—Me acostumbre—Dijo Severus, este se colocó de pie y se quitó la túnica.

Los ojos de Ronald se abrieron enormemente al ver lo que Snape acaba de hacer. Le habia tirado la túnica para que se la colocara ¡SNAPE LE ESTABA DANDO SU ENORME TUNICA!— ¿Q-quiere que me la ponga?—se sintió estúpido al tartamudear.

—Dijo que tiene frio ¿No es así?—Le dijo, el hombre se desabotono algunos botones más de su camisa blanca. —Yo en cambio estoy sudando. —Exclamo, tomo asiento de nuevo suspirando.

Ron sentía que estaba en una dimensión alterna a la suya, se colocó de pie y se puso la túnica. La cual le quedaba enorme, tomo asiento y sintió que el frio desaparecía de inmediato, la olisqueo con disimulo sintiendo una fragancia profunda masculina.

— ¡SAC!—Grito Severus, Ronald termino de comerse la gasolina, y una elfina apareció ante ellos.

— ¿Si, amo?—murmuro ella con voz suave, su figura era menuda— ¿Desea algo?

Severus asintió, la elfina poso su ojo café sobre la figura del chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado junto a su amo, le sorprendió ver a un alumno allí. Siempre escuchaba a su amo quejándose de ellos.

— ¿Me escuchas, Sac?—Exclamo Severus al ver a la elfina perdida— ¿Sac?

Ella trago ruidoso, le miro con vergüenza—He, no… ¡Lo lamento amo! Sac está distraída—Murmuro disculpándose— ¿Puede repetirle a Sac nuevamente?

—Trae te, y algo de comida—Pidió el profesor.

—¿Traigo comida para su invitado, amo?—Pregunto ella con cautela.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y miro al chico, faltaba poco la cena—Mejor trae la cena, Sac—Le dijo—Si, tráele también a nuestro invitado.

Ella asintió y desapareció.

Ron sonrió ligeramente y se tocó su pecho—Wow, Snape. Quien diría que tienes un corazón tan noble, me siento conmovido de que…. —el chico chillo al sentir como el profesor de pociones le jalaba la oreja con fuerza— ¡No! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele!

—No digas estupideces—Severus gruño ligeramente—siéntete afortunado, nadie sabe si logres sobrevivir al final de todo este “plan” que hemos formado.

Los labios de Ronald temblaron, tuvo que aguantar una risita, suspiro y tapándose el rostro sonrió. Severus Snape era un buen tipo.

****************************************

— ¿Dónde estabas, Ron?—Pregunto Hermione al ver le llegar a la sala común—te desapareciste.

—Al igual que ustedes—contesto el bostezando, habia comido como los dioses—los andaba buscando y no los encontré así que me puse a caminar por allí, incluso me dormí en un salón.

—Nosotros no te vimos, Ron—Harry sintió algo de culpa, pero así era mejor. Ron algunas veces era algo impertinente en las cosas personales—lo sentimos.

Hermione frunció el ceño— Pues yo no lo siento, seguro miente y andaba de risitas con algunas chicas de otras casas.

—Me hubiera gustado eso, pero lastimosamente no se dio—Contesto él. Sentía sus ojos pesados, bostezo nuevamente—Me iré a dormir...—murmuro soñoliento,  se alejó de sus amigos y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de hombres.

**************************

_Me gusta tu sonrisa, me provoca calidez_

_Tu admirador_

Los labios de Ronald temblaron al leer aquello, se habia encerrado en el baño para leer nota y terminar de comerse el chocolate que Snape le habia dando antes de subir a la torre. Lavo sus dientes y cambio sus ropas por las de un pijama. Escondió el chocolate y la nota de Harry en un lugar donde este no pudiera encontrarla.

La colocaría en su almohada en la madrugada como habia hecho la primera vez.

Se recostó en la cama y se arropó, se acurruco a la suavidad de su colchón y cerró los ojos sin antes sonreír al recordar el rostro de Snape diferente a lo usual, relajado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NUEVO CAPITULO!  
> ESPERO Y LES GUSTE!  
> GRACIAS POR SUS KUDOS  
> :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi opor ayudarme!♥

Ronald tiró la pluma sobre el pergamino hastiado ya de escribir. Masajeó sus dedos mientras ladeaba la vista para observar a su amigo,  las mejillas de éste se encontraban sonrojadas, el chico pelirrojo suspiro.

— ¿Te sientes bien, amigo?—Preguntó en voz baja, ambos estaban en la biblioteca, Hermione dios sabe dónde estaba—desde ayer estas extraño.-

El rostro de Harry enrojeció, incluyendo sus ojeras. — ¿T-tu c-crees?—Tartamudeo inseguro mientras tocaba sus mejillas y sentía la calidez en estas.

Ronald asintió— ¿Te ha pasado algo?—Le preguntó, sabía muy bien que era pero tampoco quería darse mucha libertad en ese aspecto. No podía levantar ninguna sospecha. Si era descubierto Snape lo mataría y dejaría que su cuerpo fuera devorado por las acromántulas del bosque prohibido.

—No…No ha ocurrido nada extraño, Ron—Le aseguro mientras escribía con rapidez, no quería que Ron se enterara de aquello. Si Ron se enteraba, todo Hogwarts lo haría. No quería volver a ser el centro de miradas, ni mucho menos el objeto de burlas. No era que no confiara en su amigo, pero Ronald tendía a ser algo despistado y… —No te preocupes.-

Ron mordió se mordió los labios— ¿Seguro, hermano?-

—Seguro.-

Ronald asintió, observo la pluma con aversión. Así que susurro un hechizo y le encanto para continuar trascribiendo el texto del libro. Estaban haciendo un ensayo para el profesor Binns y Ronald no se haría un dolor de cabeza por eso.

Un niño de primer año, de su propia casa se acercó a él temblando. Ronald le miro confundido, incluso Harry. El pequeño se detuvo frente a él y abrió su boca.

— E-el p-profesor Snape d-dijo q-que vayas a su d-despacho.-

El niño después de entregar el mensaje, corrió lejos de él.

— ¿Hiciste algo que hiciera enojar a Snape, Ron?—Pregunto Harry a su amigo con preocupación.

Ronald negó mientras se colocaba de pie y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa—Hasta ahora, no le hecho nada a nuestro amado profesor—exclamo mientras colocaba sus materiales en orden—He de ir a ver que ha sido esta vez, tal vez quiera felicitarme por mi excelente ensayo.-

Harry rodó los ojos al escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz. —No vayas a faltarle al respeto, Ron—Le suplico—Recuerda que él…-

—Sí, sí, te salvo el trasero—Finalizo colocándose de pie—Dile a mi madre que la amo.-

Harry soltó una risita y negó.

***************************************

Ronald bajo con prisa las escaleras hacia las mazmorras se topó de frente con Malfoy pero le ignoro. Continuó caminando con rapidez hasta llegar al despacho de Snape, toco la puerta hasta que escucho la voz desde adentro que le concedía el permiso.

—Eso fue rápido—Expreso Severus con los pies apoyados sobre su escritorio.

Ronald sonrió al ver a Snape con esa actitud relajada, se acercó y tomo asiento frente a el— ¿y bien?—Pregunto con curiosidad— ¿Qué obsequio le dará a Harry esta noche?-

— ¿No te ha comentado nada?—Pregunto el mayor con curiosidad e inquietud. — ¿algo?-

—No parece molesto por recibir regalos de un hombre pero a mí no me comentado nada de la nota—Le conto—Solo ha hablado con Hermione de eso, tal vez piense que soy muy tonto para comprender aquello.-

—Pobre Weasley, ignorado por su amiguito—Se burló el profesor de pociones del chico frente a él, Severus soltó una risita para luego bajar sus piernas de escritorio y colocarse de pie—Bien vamos.-

Ronald imito a su profesor, se acercó hasta la pared y este presionó un ladrillo de esta. La pared se rodó dejando ver el pasadizo que había detrás de esta, Ronald instintivamente se acercó y aferro sus manos a la túnica de Snape. Observo con miedo las sucias y estrechas paredes, las diminutas arañas que caminaban sobre esta. Casi se tropezó con sus propios pies y suspiro con alivio al salir y llegar a la habitación del profesor.

—Ah... Merlín—Ronald se tocó el pecho sintiendo la satisfacción que estaba a salvo, Snape se volteo para verle pero este abrió los ojos ligeramente— ¿Q-qué?—Tartamudeo el chico.

—Tienes…una araña en el cabello.-

La palidez se alojó en tan solo unos segundos en el rostro de Ronald para luego gritar. — ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!—Chillo Ronald llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza tratando de quitar al insecto— ¡Quítamela Snape! ¡Quítamela!—Grito con fuerza sacudiéndose.

Severus soltó una fuerte carcajada provocando que el chico se paralizara. Ronald observo a su profesor reír fuertemente hasta que este mismo se detuvo—Oh Weasley, pensé que habías superado tu miedo a las arañas.-

Los ojos de Ronald se llenaron de lágrimas, su rostro enrojeció ¡Ese bastardo le habia mentido! Se acercó con toda la intención de pegarle pero sus lágrimas cayeron sin pedirle permiso, Severus suspiro al verle.

—Lo lamento—Le dijo sacando un pañuelo de su túnica, Ronald sintió como el profesor de pociones agarraba su rostro y limpiaba la humedad de este—No fue mi intención hacerlo llorar señor Weasley.-

Ronald sintió el tacto suave de los dedos de Snape sosteniendo su mentón, observo los ojos negros del profesor y se sonrojo con fuerza al sentir como estos le miraban fijamente— ¿Mejor?-

—S-si…—Tartamudeo el chico pelirrojo.

Snape le soltó, para luego quitarse su túnica y entregársela—hace frio ¿No es así?-

Ronald asintió y extrañamente sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, se colocó de la túnica y olía la colonia en esta. Tomo asiento en el enorme sillón mientras la elfina aparecía.

—Trae té, Sac.-

Esta asintió y desapareció haciendo un sonido de ¡plop! En el aire.

Severus tomo asiento junto al chico al tiempo que quitaba sus zapatos. Ronald en cambio se embriagaba secretamente con el aroma del perfume que usaba su profesor.

—Es una lástima que Harry no te cuente sobre las notas—Murmuró Severus—así podríamos saber si las está emocionado por recibirlas o si no.-

—Ya le dije, Señor. Estoy seguro que está contento, si no lo estuviera ya lo hubiera yo sabido—Le aseguro Ronald, dándole esperanza. La elfina apareció, con el té y un par de sándwiches para Ron—Gracias, Sac.-

La elfina le sonrió para volver a desaparecer.

—Eso espero, Weasley—Murmuro Snape mientras tomaba él te. —eso espero.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7u7  
> Ron se ha sonrojado JIJIJIJI


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!☻

Ronald observo el reloj una vez más y tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama, mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por su cabeza, el toque de queda habia pasado pero Snape le habia escoltado hasta las escaleras evitándole de esta forma un castigo con Filch. Habia sido divertido, Snape era bastante interesante, no era ese profesor que demostraba ser…

—Oh…ya estás aquí...-.

Ronald se volteo, observando a su amigo. Harry dormía en la cama que seguía de la suya, el pelirroja asintió y le sonrió—Estoy vivo—Dijo con burla, se quitó los zapatos y luego las medias.

— ¿Para…para que te buscaba Snape?—Preguntó con interés el chico de ojos verdes a su amigo. Últimamente Ronald frecuentaba demasiado el despacho del profesor de pociones— ¿Le hiciste algo y te castigo?-.

El cerebro de Ronald comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad. Si bien lo dicho por Harry sonaba como una buena excusa el hecho era que no podía usarla siempre. —He…b-bueno...—Tartamudeo el chico, se le habia ocurrido algo y esperaba que al menos Harry se lo creyera—Yo…Snape...-.

Harry le miró fijamente, — ¿Tu…?—Repitió, su corazón se agito de la nada sin saberlo— ¿Ron...?-.

—Y-yo…le pedí a Snape que me diera tutorías—Mintió hábilmente, si… aquella era la perfecta excusa. Era algo que podía mantener incluso hasta que finalizara el año. —Yo…bueno, sabes que soy un desastre y quiero graduarme con buenas notas para poder pasar en la academia de Aurores, así que me trague mi orgullo y se lo pedí-.

Una extraña sensación de alivio se expandió por el pecho de Harry al escucharle, asintió e incluso sonrió—Oh...—Dijo ahora impresionado— ¿Tutorías?—repitió.

Ronald asintió—Si, pero… no quería que supieran, supongamos que quería sorprenderlos a fin de año en el E.X.T.A.S.I.S—confesó, la mentira realmente era creíble, incluso tal vez pudiera pedirle ayuda a Snape después de todo—además… Hermione últimamente esta insoportable conmigo-.

—Ya veo...—Murmuró, Harry a su amigo pelirrojo. Sintió algo de envidia por…—Bueno espero que tengas suerte en las tutorías, Ron. Estoy seguro que aprenderás bastante con Snape-.

Ronald asintió, fue al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, se colocó su pijama y luego se recostó en su cama, listo para dormir.

—Hasta mañana, Harry-.

—Hasta mañana, Ron-.

*****************************

Cuando Harry estiro su brazo hacia la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama para agarrar los lentes que le ayudaban a ver, se encontró con una pequeña y dulce sorpresa.

Habia un chocolate, esta vez no habia ninguna frase romántica escrita, solo se encontraban dos palabras “tu admirador” a puño y letra, con una perfecta caligrafía. Harry suspiro, sintió calor en su pecho y sonrió tontamente. En su mente suplicaba una y otra vez que aquellos obsequios fueran de esa persona que le gustaba.  Abrió el empaque, y a pesar de que aún era muy temprano para comer algo tan dulce, Harry dio grandes mordiscos al chocolate y en cuestión de segundos se lo termino.

Bajo de su cama y fue directo al baño, cepillo sus dientes y lavo su rostro para luego ir y darte una larga ducha, para luego salir y comenzar a buscar su uniforme. Neville no tardo en despertar al igual que Ronald. En cambio los otros dos… no los molestaría.

Bostezó, Ronald entro a la ducha y al salir entro Neville. Harry bostezo nuevamente, otro día más de colegio, otro día más de vida…— ¿Estás listo?—pregunto Harry a Ronald.

—Adelántate, quiero evitar iniciar el día con los comentarios de Hermione—Exclamo Ronald con suplica—No quiero que me dé indigestión-.

Harry soltó una risita para luego suspirar, asintió y se marchó de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común y encontró a Hermione sentada en uno de los tantos banquillos que habían allí.

—Buenos días, Mione—Saludo Harry con alegra— ¿Qué tal dormiste?—pregunto a su amiga mientras iban juntos hasta la salida de la sala Gryffindor.

—Dormí bien, no me puedo quejar—expresó la chica mientras miraba tras ella y se detenía— ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Se le han pegado las sabanas desde temprano?—pregunto con molestia— ¿O acaso vino tarde de su castigo con Snape? no me sorprendería si le castigan medio año-.

Harry suspiro—No seas tan dura—Pidió el chico mientras salían y bajaban las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo—Si…llego algo tarde pero… No porque estuviera castigado—le contó—Ron. Bueno el…-.

— ¿Está saliendo con alguna chica?—pregunto con interés, Hermione sintió un nudo su estómago— ¿Es eso?-.

Harry negó, y acomodo sus lentes—Para mí…bueno, nuestra sorpresa. Ronald le ha pedido tutorías a Snape, dice que quiere mejorar su desempeño académico—Le conto, observo el rostro sorprendido de Hermione—Lo sé, lo se… Ron está pensando en su futuro-.

— ¿Y Snape acepto?—Pregunto ella aun con sorpresa.

—Si…. ¿Recuerdas las veces que Snape le mandaba a buscar? Era para dictarle las charlas—Le comento, entraron al comedor y fueron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor para tomar asiento—Ronald se está tomando este año en serio-.

Hermione asintió, la comida apareció y la chica dio un pinchazo al tocino para comerlo.

—Por cierto…—Harry se sonrojo con fuerza, sus orejas también enrojecieron—Hoy recibí otra cosa...-.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se posaron sobre el— ¿Otra nota...?-.

—Sí y no, solo habia un chocolate y su firma…—Le explico, Harry unto mantequilla al pan y lo mordisqueo—Aun no….no se quien pueda ser-.

—A mi menos...—Dijo Hermione, tomo un sorbo de café con leche y suspiro—Tal vez… ¿Malfoy?-.

Harry frunció el ceño—Dios, Malfoy no…—Dijo negando con rapidez. Inconscientemente ladeo su vista hasta la mesa que estaba frente a la de todos los estudiante y busco con rapidez a una figura como tal, el corazón de Harry se aceleró y antes que este notara su mirada sobre él, la aparto. —No quiero que sea Malfoy-.

Hermione rio—Lo sé, solo quería ver tu expresión. —Se burló—Se bien que tú quieres que sea él…-.

Harry le dio un fuerte pisotón a Hermione para que no terminara de decir aquello.

—Me encantaría pero…. —Harry suspiro con decepción—No creo que él tenga esos sentimientos por mí, aun así… se vale soñar ¿no es así, Mione?-.

Hermione estiro su brazo y agarro la mano de Harry, para sonreírle—Nunca pierdas la esperanza, Harry-.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado el capitulo♥


	8. Chapter 8

 — ¿Ya te vas?—Murmuro Harry al ver como Ronald se acomodaba— ¿tendrás tutorías todas las noches?—Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

—He… hablare de eso con Snape hoy—Dijo tratando de seguir la mentira que se habia inventado—No quiero ser el causante de los traumas de los niños de primero cada vez que él manda a buscarme con uno de ellos.

Harry soltó una risita al escucharle decir aquello—No seas tan cruel con él, Ron.

—No estoy siendo cruel con el—Dijo Ronald ya listo, fue hasta la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir miro a Harry—Snape es un buen tipo.

Ronald cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras, hasta la sala común, Hermione estaba sentada en uno del sofá de aquel lugar con una pila de libros junto a ella, Ronald la ignoro y salió de allí.  Sin saber el porqué, Ron sintió como su corazón se aceleraba levemente mientras bajaba las escaleras, al llegar al vestíbulo busco las escaleras que le llevarían a las mazmorras.

Cuando las bajo, Ron era capaz de escuchar su propio latido en sus oídos. Se detuvo y respiro profundo para calmarse ¿Qué le sucedía? No lo entendía…— ¿Profesor Snape?—Murmuro Ronald entrando al salón, Snape no estaba.

Ronald frunció el ceño, salió del salón y fue al despacho de este, toco la puerta y la abrió— ¿Snape?—Le llamo de nuevo, pero no tampoco.

Ronald suspiro, entro al despacho y cerró la puerta tras él. —Bien, estoy es una urgencia ¿No?—Se dijo a si mismo yendo hasta la pared en donde se encontraba el pasillo secreto. El pelirrojo presiono el ladrillo indicado y el pasillo apareció ante él. Ronald trago ruidoso al ver la oscuridad de este, maldijo internamente y se adentró en este.

Ron trago ruidoso al sentir como la pared se cerraba tras él, corrió rápidamente con miedo y salió de aquel lugar llegando a la habitación de Snape,—Estoy vivo…—Suspiro el chico revisándose de que no llevara encima ningún insecto—¿Snape?—llamo ahora aliviado—¿Snape?

Silencio.

Ronald se cabreo ligeramente. Se acercó a la puerta de la que tendría que ser el cuarto de Snape y la abrió, — ¿Snape?—Murmuró, se asomó y lo vio—Merlín, Snape, estas aquí.

El profesor ladeo la vista para verle, Severus se encontraba recostado sobre la cama boca bajo— ¿Qué...?—Dijo.

— ¿Estás enojado, Snape?—Pregunto Ronald entrando sin ser invitado a la habitación, estantes llenos de libros y más libros— ¿O ya te estas muriendo?—preguntó.

Severus rodo los ojos, no se movió, observo como el chico se acercaba a el— ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

—Pues… ¿si quiere me voy?—Murmuro el chico, al parecer Snape no habia tenido un buen día.

Snape suspiro y negó, pero no se movió. Ronald con toda su imprudencia tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama de este.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Snape?—Pregunto el chico algo cohibido por la actitud de su profesor— ¿Qué te paso?  ¿Te tropezaste mientras caminabas y te caíste en medio del salón?—dijo con burla.

Snape rodo los ojos al escucharle. —Supongamos que… los adultos también nos aburrimos, Weasley—le confeso, —y no quiero ir donde Dumbledore a tomar té y escuchar sus ridículas historias.

Ronald rio al escucharle—Que pena por ti, Snape. Estas de suerte,  he venido a visitarte—Dijo el estudiante tomándose cierta confiancita—Bien, no traigo buenas noticias pero tampoco malas—comento el—Tuve que inventarme algo…

— ¿Inventarte de que…?—Pregunto Severus dándose vuelta y quedando boca arriba.

Ronald sonrió al ver como el humor de su profesor cambiaba, quito sus zapatos y tomo asiento por completo sobre la cama—Harry me ha preguntado por qué….me mandas a buscar tanto.

— ¿Ah sí…?—Dijo enarcando una ceja— ¿y tú le dijiste que….?

—Le dije que me estabas dando tutorías—Respondió el pelirrojo sonriente— ¿No ha sido una buena idea?

—Sí, se me olvidaba que tienes cerebro, Weasley.

Ronald bufo, observo una almohada y la agarro, y golpeo a Snape con ella. —Eres un aburrido, Snape…—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Severus agarró la almohada y se la estampo en la cara a Ronald.

El pelirrojo rio, bajo de la cama y agarro a Snape de la mano jalándole para que se colocara de pie—Vamos Snape—Dijo, logro ponerle de pie, Ronald sintió su corazón latir con fuerza nuevamente al notar la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, Snape era tan… imponente— ¿no tienes nada que hacer? ¿Ir a buscar esos hongos exóticos de los cuales tanto presumes en clase?

 Severus suspiro nuevamente y sonrió. — ¿te apetece acompañarme, Weasley?

Ronald sintió cosquillas en su estómago—Sí.

***********

Harry observo el reloj, el toque de queda ya habia pasado y Ronald aun no llegaba.  Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común.— ¿Hermione?—dijo sorprendido al verla en uno de los sillones— ¿sigues estudiando?

La castaña negó—he… estoy esperando a Ron—Murmuro ella dándole un vistazo al botequillo—el toque de queda ya ha pasado.

—Si…—Dijo Harry tomando asiento frente a esta. —Ya ha pasado…

Ambos guardaron silencio, la sala común se encontraba vacía.

************

Ronald soltó una carcajada, Snape se habia caído mientras arrancaban los hongos— ¿Pisaste mal, querido profesor?—Pregunto con burla el pelirrojo, se acercó con cuidado y estiro su brazo para ayudarlo.

Severus frunció el ceño, agarro la mano del chico y lo jalo. Ronald cayó sobre él, y ahora fue Snape quien se burló— ¿Qué dijiste, Weasley?

Las mejillas de Ronald se tornaron rojas al sentir el aliento de Snape sobre su oreja, el chico se apartó ligeramente, para luego notar que… ¡Estaba sentado sobre la ingle de Snape! tragó ruidoso—P-pues…yo no soy quien esta empapado de barro, murciélago.

Severus soltó una risita, a pesar de la oscuridad podía notar perfectamente el rostro del chico, su cabello rojo… sus ojos azules—Tienes la razón…—dijo Snape, entonces sonrió con maldad— ¿Te gusta cabalgar a hombres mayores, Weasley?

— ¡Snape!—Dijo enrojecido el chico colocándose de pie, Ronald resbalo nuevamente pero Severus le agarro para que no cayera.

—Oh vamos, tu empezaste, Gryffindor—dijo soltando otra risita, guardaron todo dentro de la canasta y emprendieron la caminata de regreso al castillo—Odio este maldito lugar.

Ronald suspiro, su corazón saldría de su pecho si seguía así— ¿Por qué?

—Este bosque fue testigo de muchas cosas… cosas que de las cuales no me siento orgulloso—Le dijo, Severus no sabía por qué le contaba aquella cosas aquel chico.

Ronald trago ruidoso, las cosquillas en su estómago se hicieron nuevamente presente—Lo importante es que redimiste tus errores, ¿No es así, Snape?

El profesor miro al chico y asintió.

Al llegar al castillo, Ronald se estremeció por dos cosas, la primera de ellas era porque sentía frio y la segunda era porque… ¡deseaba que Snape le diera su túnica!

— ¿Tienes frio?—pregunto el Slytherin colocando la canasta en el suelo.

Las mejillas de Ronald enrojecieron aún más, asintió.

Severus se quitó su túnica y realizo un hechizo de limpieza para luego entregársela al chico—No vayas a resfriarte, Weasley.

El pelirrojo agarro la túnica y se la colocó, reiniciaron  la caminata y Ronald disimuladamente olisqueo la tela, la colonia que usaba Snape era tan… Ronald suspiro.

—Se ha pasado el toque de queda…—Dijo Snape al observar uno de los reloj del corredor—lo mejor es que regrese a su habitación Weasley.

El chico asintió, Snape le acompaño hasta las escaleras para subir a Gryffindor. Los labios de Ronald temblaron ligeramente al subir unos cuantos escalones—H-hasta mañana, Señor.

Severus le miro—Hasta mañana, Ronald. —Dijo tuteándolo—descansa.

**********

Ronald sonrió al cruzar el boquetillo de la entrada a Gryffindor. Olisqueo nuevamente la túnica de Snape, las cosquillas se hicieron más intensas ¡Snape le habia tuteado! ¡Le habia llamado por su nombre! Ronald suspiro contento.

— ¡Llegaste!—Dijo Harry colocándose de pie.

Hermione le siguió. —un poco más y no llegas, Ronald.

Ronald rodo los ojos, aquello comentarios de Hermione no le quitarían la cierta felicidad que albergaba—No les pedí que me esperaran—dijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, noto entonces que…—Esa túnica…—dijo viéndola, el color negro oscuro le hizo recordar a las de su profesor de pociones—no saliste con una, Ron.

El pelirrojo suspiro—Snape me la dio—dijo, las cosquillas no abandonaban su estómago.

— ¿Q-Qué?—tartamudeo Harry al escucharle—¿S-Snape te la dio?

Ronald asintió y sonrió—Salimos a buscar hongos, y hacia mucho frio—Dijo dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje— ¿A que no me queda bien?—preguntó, sintió la mirada de ambos sobre el— ¿Qué...? ¿Sorprendidos?

—U-un poco…—dijo Harry observándole—E-es que… S-Snape…

— ¿Qué pasa?—Murmuro Ronald confundido.

—Snape… no es propio de hacer e-ese tipo de cosas...—Murmuro Harry.

Ronald le miro y negó para luego sonreír—es que yo….le caigo bien a Snape. —Respondió y bostezo—iré a dormir.

Harry miro a Hermione para segundos después seguir a Ronald.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> HE REGRESADOO CON RORO
> 
> ; V; LAMENTO LA DEMORA XD PERO MAÑANA LO ACTUALIZARE NUEVAMENTE UVU
> 
> PDT: JHAKSJSK Creo que un chico de lentes comenzara a sentirse celoso JIJIJI
> 
> PDT2: GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS  Y COMENTARIOS
> 
> ;:v;
> 
> BESOSSS
> 
> PDT: que les gustaría que pasara??!♥
> 
> BYEE♥


	9. Chapter 9

—Tienes unas ojeras horribles, amigo—Dijo Ronald al despertar y ver los parpados ennegrecidos de Harry. Ron agradeció internamente a los cielos por el hecho de que Snape no se le ocurrió entregarle nada para Harry la noche anterior porque si no… Harry le hubiera descubierto— ¿Mala noche?

—Si…un poco—dijo el ojiverde, viendo al pelirrojo— ¿tu como dormiste?

—Como un bebé—Respondió Ronald contento, el chico bajo de la cama y la acomodo (algo poco típico en el) —Entrare de primero—dijo refiriéndose al baño—quiero mentalizarme de las dos horas aburridas que pasaremos dando historia de la magia…—Murmuró para segundos después adentrarse en el baño.

Harry respiro profundo, mordió sus labios ligeramente sin bajar de la cama. Observo que sobre el baúl de Ronald se encontraba la túnica de Snape perfectamente doblada, trago ruidoso al tiempo que escuchaba como Ronald activaba la ducha, los demás se encontraban durmiendo así que bajo de su cama lo más silencioso que pudo y se acercó al baúl de Ron, agarro la túnica de color negro profundo y las olisqueo.

Harry suspiro, si…. Aquella tela estaba impregnada de la colonia que usaba Snape. El oji verde la sacudió y la coloco encima de sus hombros sin llegar a ponérsela por completo. Los labios de Harry temblaron y su corazón se agito levemente— ¿Si yo…si yo te dijera que tengo frió me ofrecerías tu túnica, Severus?—Murmuro en voz baja el chico.

Harry quiso creer que sí, la quito de sus hombros y la acomodo nuevamente sobre el baúl de Ron, tomo asiento en su cama y sin poder evitarlo no quito la mirada de aquella prenda con cierta desilusión.

Aquel día no había recibido nada.

**************** **

Hermione enarco una ceja al ver el rostro de Harry al este tomar asiento junto a ella— ¿Mala noche?—le pregunto.

Harry asintió desanimado, ladeo la vista para observar a Ronald sentado junto a él, devorando el desayuno sin darse un respiro, alzo entonces la vista para observar la figura que siempre le gustaba contemplar secretamente.

Snape se encontraba sosteniendo la copa que le correspondía y bebiendo de ella, Harry sintió aquellas cosquillas en su estómago y se intensificaron cuando Snape le miro, el chico bajo la vida rápidamente y observo a Hermione, sus mejillas le traicionaron enrojeciéndose sin su permiso.

—¿Harry?—Murmuró Hermione al verle.

—H-hablaremos más tarde—Respondió el chico para segundos después comenzar a comer.

***************** **

Ronald coloco el libro de una forma en la que el profesor Binns no pudiera ver su rostro. El chico bostezo, coloco sus brazos sobre el pupitre y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos—avísame cuando acabe la clase…—Pidió este a su amigo cerrando los ojos.

Harry sonrió levemente al tiempo negaba, Ron nunca perdería sus malos hábitos.

 _— ¿Ya me contaras que te sucede?_ —Hermione le tendió una nota a Harry, este la leyó.

 _—No pude dormir bien—_ Escribió el chico, Hermione leyó y escribió.

_— ¿Cuál es el motivo de eso?_

_—No es nada grave, Mione._

La chica rodo los ojos al leer aquello _—¿ha sido por lo Ron y Snape, Harry?_ — escribió.

Harry asintió.

Hermione escribió nuevamente— _Harry, me parece ridículo que te crees un lió en tu cabeza por eso, no creo que…ya sabes, Snape se interese por Ron, la idea es simplemente ridícula, solo ha sido amable con Ronald, además… a Ron le gustan las chicas. —_ la castaña miro a su amigo y escribió nuevamente— _además… no sabes quién te envía notas, puede ser Snape…_

Los labios de Harry temblaron, agarro el pergamino y escribió— _Puede ser el….o puede ser alguien más, Snape lo máximo que hace es mirarme. El que yo crea que sea él es algo tan irreal, Mione..._   _Tu misma lo has dicho ¿No es así? es ridículo que se fije en Ronald…y muchos menos en mí._

_*********_

****_Una semana y media después…_ ** **

Harry negó violentamente al escuchar la idea que se le había ocurrido a Hermione— ¡¿E-estás loca?!—Tartamudeo, el rostro del chico se encontraba enrojecido, hacía ya quince minutos que había finalizado la clase de pociones y la hora del almuerzo se acercaba.

—Es la única forma de confirmarlo—Respondió ella decidida, Hermione se detuvo mientras esperaban que Ronald saliera del salón, Snape le había pedido que se quedara unos minutos.

—E-es una mala idea, M-Mione…—Insistió Harry.

Esta negó—Lo vi, Harry….el…te mira mucho—Murmuro ella a su amigo—estoy segura que es el.

—Ya estoy aquí…—Dijo Ronald saliendo, la mirada de Hermione y Harry se posaron sobre él.

Ronald miro confundido a sus dos amigos cuando estos prácticamente le sacaron a rastras hasta los jardines— ¿Qué pasa…?—pregunto, sentía intensas cosquillas en su estómago, Ron sabía que aquello no era hambre aun así… —Nos perderemos el almuerzo.

Hermione rodó los ojos al escucharle ¿Es que acaso Ronald solo pensaba en comer?—Necesitamos tu ayuda, Ron.

— ¿Mi ayuda?—repitió el chico sin lograr entender aun.

Harry asintió, miro a Hermione, y Hermione le regreso la mirada como si le pidiera que fuese el quien hablara, el ojiverde trago ruidoso—V-veras…—Los labios del chico temblaron, las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Harry.

Hermione suspiro impaciente. —Harry está enamorado de Snape.

—¡Hermione!—El de lentes casi grito al escucharle, su rostro se enrojeció con fuerza.

—¿Q-que?—Ronald tartamudeo y trago ruidoso ¿acaso había escuchado mal?— ¿Harry…que?—repitió el chico, el estómago de Ronald se retorció, las cosquillas desaparecieron.

Las mejillas del niño-que-vivió estaban sonrojadas—C-creo que…debiste ser más delicada h-Hermione—Murmuro para luego ver a su amigo, Harry ladeo la vista—Y-yo…b-bueno...

— ¿Te gusta….Snape?—Repitió lo escuchado.

Harry asintió.

Ron suspiro, un extraño peso se alojó en su estómago sin saber por qué—Bueno…—Murmuro, “eso me facilita las cosas” se dijo mentalmente—Sabía yo que tenías gustos extraños—Dijo sin tratar de que nada de lo que sabía se le saliera.

Harry sonrió al escuchar eso, eso era algo que diría su amigo, un cierto alivio se esparció en su pecho—No seas tan duro con él, Ronald.

—No he dicho nada malo—Murmuro el Weasley negando al tiempo que pensaba ¿sería correcto decirlo a Snape?—Nuestro querido profesor es un buen tipo. —le recordó. —Lo he descubierto, me ha conmovido el corazón.

Harry sonrió nuevamente—Yo….B-bueno….H-Hermione se le ocurrió una idea—Dijo rápidamente mirando a la castaña— ¿Mione…?

—Harry ha estado recibiendo notas y dulces de un “admirador”—Exclamo la chica mirando los ojos azules de Ronald—No sabemos quién es—le dijo—aunque queremos creer que es Snape—Murmuro ella—aunque eso es algo que no podemos afirmar…

—Vale…—Dijo Ronald mirándolos— ¿Y necesitan mi ayuda para…?

—Necesitamos que averigües si es Snape quien envía esas notas—Ordeno la chica—Y… también, he…. Harry le escribirá algunas notas a Snape, tu deber será dejarlas en su escritorio sin que él lo note.

Ronald escucho aquello y negó— ¿Ustedes no consideran mi vida?—Dijo con exageración. Para el sería una tarea fácil pero…. — ¡Podría morir o peor, ser expulsado!—Exclamo Ronald recordando una de las frases que había dicho Hermione en primer año.

La castaña frunció el ceño al escucharle—Deja de burlarte, Ron…. —Murmuro ella— ¿No quieres ayudar a Harry?

— ¿Qué gano yo ayudándole?—Pregunto, viéndole.

—Q-que…si todas nuestras s-sospechas son c-confirmadas, s-serás el padrino de mi b-boda—Murmuro el ojiverde.

Ronald rodó los ojos, y asintió.

*************** **

Ron piso los escalones con suavidad mientras bajaba hacia las mazmorras, la nota que le había entregado Harry ya hacía en su bolsillo.

_“Harry está enamorado de Snape”_

La voz de Hermione hizo eco una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se supone… se supone que el tendría que estar feliz ¿No es así? Si Harry estaba enamorado de Snape y Snape Harry… el continuar con las notas que el profesor le enviaba sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Weasley?—Una voz le llamo.

Ronald parpadeo varias veces, Draco Malfoy estaba a unos escalones de el— ¿Qué?—dijo.

—Mira los escalones, tonto o caerás—Le respondió el Slytherin—estabas ido.

Ron le miro—Que lindo de tu parte ¿preocupado?—Dijo.

Draco rodó los ojos y le empujo para poder subir las escaleras.

Ron suspiro, bajo por completo y recorrió rápidamente el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de Snape.—¿Profesor..?—Murmuró abriendo la puerta.

—Aquí…—Severus estaba sentado tras su escritorio revisando mil y un ensayos.

—Pobre Snape—Dijo Ronald entrado y cerrando la puerta, rápidamente tomo asiento frente a este—sufriendo las consecuencias de ser profesor.

Snape bufo, tiro el pergamino que revisaba—Si pudiera quemarlos, lo haría—respondió.

Ronald soltó una pequeña risita para luego suspirar. Las cosquillas se hicieron presentes en su estómago al observar a Snape, le gustaba su cabello, le gustaba su rostro, Ronald sonrió ligeramente, apoyo su codo sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre su mano.

— ¿Estas de buen humor?—Pregunto el profesor al ver la sonrisa de su estudiante— ¿alguna chica se te declaro?

Ronald negó, —No soy muy popular—Le dijo a Snape viéndole—Todas ya sabes….prefieren a Harry.

Snape asintió al escucharle— ¿Envidioso de la suerte de tu amigo?—pregunto.

Ronald guardo silencio al escuchar eso, si….un poco, siempre había sentido envidia de la toda la atención que se le era puesta en Harry, ahora no tanto pero aun así…. envidiaba muchas cosas—Un poco…

— ¿Un poco?—repitió el profesor viendo al pelirrojo— ¿Qué podrías envidiar de Harry?—le preguntó Snape—podría decir que su dinero… pero tu familia está mejor económicamente ¿no es así?

Ronald asintió, la tienda de sus hermanos era un éxito.

— ¿Entonces?—pregunto Snape con curiosidad— ¿Qué envidias de Harry, Ron?

Ronald lo pensó, mientras observaba los ojos negros de Snape ¿Qué...? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué podría ser?—No lo sé…—respondió.

Snape negó y le sonrió.

Las cosquillas se alborotaron en el estómago de Ronald haciéndolo sonreír también.

Snape abrió un pequeño cajón de su escritorio y saco una barra de chocolate.

— ¿Para Harry?—preguntó el chico, la intensidad de las cosquillas bajaron solo un poco.

Snape negó—para ti.

Ron agarro la barra de chocolate, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro de oreja a oreja—Owww… Snape—Murmuro el chico— ¿Me quieres mucho no es así? ¿Ya soy tu estudiante favorito?

Snape rodó los al escucharle—Ya quisieras…

—Anda no lo niegues…—Dijo el chico sonriente.

Snape bufo, para luego sonreír con suavidad. Weasley era divertido, era agradable su compañía, era algo que debía admitir.

************* **

—¿Lograste dejarle la nota?

Ronald dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de Harry una vez y entro a la habitación. — ¡¿es que quieres matarme de un susto?!—Murmuro el chico pelirrojo tocándose el pecho.

El ojiverde le miro apenado—L-lo siento es que…. E-estoy nervioso y…

Ron suspiro—He…si le deje la nota.

— ¡¿Enserio?!—Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ronald asintió.

— ¡Eres el mejor amigo!—Murmuro el de lentes acercándose y abrazándole— ¡Gracias, Ron!

—Ya…ya…cálmate—Le pidió a su amigo—Snape me hizo cortar miles de ingredientes para que “pudiera identificarlos en un futuro”—mintió hábilmente—me duele hasta la vida.

Harry rio al escuchar aquello, soltó a su compañero—Vale…lo siento—le dijo, el ojiverde fue hasta su cama y se recostó—Gracias, Ron.

Ron suspiro nuevamente, una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho. Entro al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, adentro la mano en su bolsillo y de esta saco la nota que Harry le había entregado.

_¿Me miras?_

_Creo que lo haces…_

_O al menos me gustaría que lo que me imagino fuera cierto_

_Yo también te miro, Severus._

_H._

Ron trago ruidoso, sin pensarlo, la rompió en pequeños pedazos, la tiro dentro del retrete y bajo la palanca observando como el agua se llevaba cada uno de los pedacitos de papel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UY UY
> 
> RONCITO PERO KE PASO AQUÍ >:O
> 
> SKSJDKS
> 
> PDT: unu Ronnie eso está mal mi amorcito ;v;
> 
> PDT2: Harry yo ni se que decir XD
> 
> PDT3: Mi Severus sin saberlo anda enamorando al ron. Y mi ronsito ;v; sin saberlo ya esta loquito por el ;O; *llora*
> 
> PDT4: :V creo que dentro de unos caps comenzaran las partes SAD POS A LLORAR SE HA DICHO.
> 
> AHREEEE!
> 
> Ok no
> 
> Bueno si
> 
> :C En la madruga que no podía dormir comencé a imaginarme todo de nuevo :s y verga wey, me duele, me quema me lastima Y_Y
> 
> NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA DE NUEVO >:V en este mismo fic
> 
> BYE♥


	10. Chapter 10

Ronald trago ruidoso al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en Harry al este despertar. Si bien Snape no le habia entregado nada para que se lo dejara a su amigo, sabía que aquella sonrisa era por una sola cosa.

_La nota._

La nota que habia roto. Las manos de Ronald temblaron recordando lo que habia hecho al regresar del despechado de Snape. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué carajos habia roto la nota?  Si se la hubiera entregado a Snape…. Un peso se alojó en su estómago, le dolió.

— ¿Ron…?—Harry se acercó a su amigo— ¿te sientes bien? Estas pálido…

Ronald alzo la vista viendo los ojos verdes de Harry, asintió—S-si…no te preocupes—le aseguro bajando de la cama, el suelo estaba frio—es que… tengo dolor de estómago.

Harry suspiro para volver a sonreír—si quieres… antes de desayunar podemos ir con Poppy.

Ronald negó—Que va… apenas pruebe la gloriosa comida se me quitara—El pelirrojo se tuvo que esforzar en reír.

Harry asintió, para luego entrar en el baño.

Ronald tomo asiento en la cama nuevamente mientras observaba sus manos. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía ni idea del porque habia hecho aquello y… ahora se arrepentía. ¡Escribiría la nota con una vuela pluma y se la entregaría a Snape!

Sí.

Sí.

Eso era lo correcto ¿No? Ronald se convenció a si mismo al tiempo que se reprendía por la estupidez que habia hecho ayer al anochecer. Snape amaba a Harry, y Harry… a Snape, y el... los ayudaría a estar juntos.

**************

— ¿Te sientes bien?—Pregunto Hermione al notar como Ronald jugaba con la comida. —Haz comido poco y eso es inusual en ti.

Ronald suspiro, no tenía apetito, su estómago se habia cerrado por completo desde que despertó. Su mente estaba echa un lio—Hoy no amanecí con mucha hambre..—dijo a la castaña.

Hermione enarco una ceja al escucharle, ladeo la vista para mirar a Harry el cual alzo sus hombros para luego dejarlos caer, no tenía respuesta para aquello. Ron con dolor de estómago comía y sin él también. — ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

Ronald negó—estoy bien—insistió a ellos, y así mismo. Él estaba bien. Lo estaba. Solo… solo se sentía ligeramente desanimado por… por…. Ronald suspiro nuevamente, sintió sus ojos picar y los cerro.  Por alguna razón sentía gañas de llorar.

***************

_¿Me miras?_

_Creo que lo haces…_

_O al menos me gustaría que lo que me imagino fuera cierto_

_Yo también te miro, Severus._

_H._

Ronald sostuvo la nota una vez y la vuela pluma termino de escribirla. Las clases ya habían trascurrido y todos esperaban ansiosos la cena para descansar, el en cambio no habia sido capaz de disfrutar aquel día. El peso su estómago y aquella sensación extraña que estaba alojada en su pecho que era incapaz de descifrar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía así. Las ganas de llorar las habia logrado espantar mientras estaba con sus amigos pero... Ahora que estaba solo, habían regresado nuevamente.

Sostuvo la nota mirándola y releyendo una y otra vez mientras bajo las escaleras hasta las mazmorras. Ronald sintió sus ojos humedecerse, y se detuvo al bajarlas por completo. No di un paso más, se habia quedado como una estatua viva sosteniendo la nota y mirando la tinta impregnada en el papel.

—Pero que tenemos aquí…. —Susurro alguien al tiempo que arrancaba nota de los dedos de Ron.

Ronald frunció el ceño—No creo que eso te interese, Malfoy—Le respondió y estiro su brazo en afán de quitársela, Draco no se la dejo fácil.

—Calma, calma…—Se burló el Slytherin dio unos pasos hacia atrás y la leyó, observo la sorpresa en los ojos grises del rubio, la mirada este se posó rápidamente en el— ¿Qué…que demonios es esto, Weasley?

Ronald le quito la nota para aguardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica—Nada que te interese, imbécil. —Le respondió para continuar cambiando pero…

— ¿Le andas enviando notitas de amor a mi padrino. Weasley?—Malfoy se burló mientras le seguía—oh… ¿Estás enamorado de él?

_¿Estás enamorado de él?_

El estómago de Ronald se retorció— ¡C-claro que no!—Respondió casi gritándole, las mejillas del chico se enrojecieron tanto como sus cabellos, las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse—Y-yo… n-no le envió notas a…

Draco soltó un suspiro al ver como gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizar por las mejillas de Weasley. Adentro su mano en su bolsillo y saco un pañuelo, Weasley lo agarro— ¿Te rechazo?—preguntó el Slytherin.

Los labios de Ronald temblaron pero fue incapaz de responder. Sus hombros temblaron, su cuerpo también. Draco le llevo hasta un rincón apartado del pasillo y Ronald dio el primer sollozo.  

Las lágrimas bajaron sin control y los hombros del chico Gryffindor temblaron. Draco le miro sin saber que hacer o decir, con algo de temor dio varias palmaditas sobre su espalda que minutos después se transformaron en caricias.  El pañuelo término humedecido, y los ojos de Ronald enrojecidos.

Draco sintió los segundos eternos, hasta que el muchacho termino de llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido ya? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez? Draco no podía saberlo, — ¿Mejor?—preguntó.

Ronald asintió sin hablarle.

El Slytherin observo al Gryffindor recobrar la compostura y calmarse. Estaba lleno de dudas y de preguntas, Draco hizo la pregunta nuevamente— ¿Te rechazo?

Ronald le miro—Esta nota no es mía…—Le respondió tragando ruidoso.

Draco frunció el ceño— ¿de quién diablos de es?—Pregunto ahora confundido.

— ¿Acaso no viste la inicial al final?—Dijo Ronald aun con un nudo en su garganta—Esta la “H” tonto, “H”

— ¿H?—Repitió Draco, su cerebro ataco cabos rápidamente haciendo gala de su rapidez e inteligencia— ¿Harry….Potter?—murmuro con duda mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

Ronald asintió.

— ¿P-Potter?—Repitió el rubio sin creerlo ¡de todas las personas que podían enamorarse de su padrino….Potter? ¿Enserio? Draco negó— ¿Estás enamorado de Harry?—pregunto tratando de buscar respuesta al repentino llanto del chico— ¿de dónde sacaste la nota?

Ronald respiro ruidoso— ¿P-para que quieres saber eso, Malfoy?—respondió a la defensiva el pelirrojo— ¿Quieres ir a contarlo a todo la escuela?

Draco rodó los ojos—Serás… ¡Te estoy ayudando, tonto!—Le alzo la voz ligeramente—Yo… ya no soy el que solía ser antes. —Le dijo viéndole—pero... si no quieres decirme nada, me voy.

El Slytherin hizo el ademan para empezar a caminar pero Ronald le detuvo, agarrándole por una de las mangas de la túnica.

—Lo…siento—Dijo Ronald mirando el suelo—Yo… la nota me la ha dado Harry—le comento, no sabía porque le contaba todo aquello al rubio, pero…necesitaba desahogarse—El… está enamorado de Snape y…

— ¿Y...?—Susurro Draco escuchando atentamente.

—Snape… también de el—murmuro Ronald incómodo, sobándose uno de los brazos.

Draco estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la sorpresa. ¡¿Su padrino… enamorado de Potter?! ¿Y Potter de su padrino? Oh merlín…— ¡¿Q-que?!—Casi grito pero recobro la compostura nuevamente—Tu… ¿c-como sabes eso?—preguntó.

—Yo…—Ronald ladeo la vista—Ayudo a tu padrino….el...también le envía notas a Harry y…

Draco asintió, negó una y otra vez. La sorpresa que daba la vida. — ¿Estás enamorado de Harry?—pregunto nuevamente sin entender él porque del llanto ahora que sabía todo aquello.

Ronald negó.

— ¿De mi padrino?—pregunto entonces.

El estómago de Ronald se retorció—T-tampoco…—tartamudeo.

Draco frunció el ceño al ver la expresión del chico— ¿Seguro, Weasley?

—¡¿C-como v-voy a estar e-enamorado de s-Snape?—tartamudeo Ronald sintió las lágrimas nuevamente humedecer sus ojos— ¿T-te estas escuchando? ¡¿A-acaso e-estas l-loco?

Draco guardo silencio observándole, no le creía ni una sola palabra de lo último. ¿Por qué llorar entonces por algo así...? tal vez… solo tal vez… Weasley no lo notaba aun. Draco suspiro, que problemático—Vale, vale…—Le dijo siguiéndole la corriente—Entonces… ¿la nota se la entregaras a mi padrino?

Ronald asintió. —Si…he…—No sabía que decir—c-creo que le sorprenderá… así tal vez…n-no falte mucho para que le d-diga sus sentimientos directamente.

Draco observo atentamente el rostro de Ronald cuando dijo aquello.

No cabía duda.

Ronald Weasley estaba enamorado de su padrino.

**************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENAS TARDES MI GENTE
> 
> COMO TAMOS?!!
> 
> Espero que bien♥
> 
> Lamento la demora en la actualización u.u
> 
> Pero aquí estoyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Tal ves mañana me anime y actualice este fic nuevamente.
> 
> PDT: pobre mi roro, sufriendo sin saberlo.
> 
> PDT2: Draco, te amo♥ el será el reemplazo de luna en esta  nueva versión. Salvo que en esta, Draco será un poquito mas de ayuda♥
> 
> PDT3: ¿Qué creen que sucederá?
> 
> PDT4: Las invito a leer un pequeño Oneshot Sasunaru que escribi, pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil ♥
> 
> 7u7
> 
> ¿Snarry?¿Snaron?
> 
> YA LO SABREMOS
> 
> Nos leemos
> 
> Bye
> 
> Siganme en Facebook @Allenwalker249
> 
> Y en Wattpad como Allenwalker964
> 
> :D BYE♥
> 
>  


	11. Chapter 11

Severus leyó una y otra vez la nota sin poder creerlo. Harry… Harry le habia enviado una nota. Los labios del hombre se arquearon sonriendo—Tienes que contarme… que fue lo que sucedió.

Ronald sintió aquel peso en su estómago—He…bueno, a Hermione se le ocurrió un plan, ella bueno… Harry estaba allí y Hermione me dijo que Harry estaba enamorado de ti—Explico mirando cualquier cosa que no fuera Snape.

— ¿E-enserio?—la voz del hombre adulto tembló—Weasley júrame que no es una broma.

Ron mordió sus propios labios—No es una broma—Contesto, quería irse y….y…—Quieren que averigüe si es usted quien le envía las notas, Yo…bueno no dije nada.

Severus suspiro al tiempo que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza— ¡Bien!—Casi grito contento, movió su varita e hizo que la licorera apareciera junto a dos vasos más—Esto hay que celebrarlo Weasley—el licor fue servido, Snape deslizo el vaso  de vidrio que le correspondía al chico.

—Si…. —Respondió Ron, agarro y bebió de este, sintió el ardor concentrarse en su garganta y bajar hasta su estómago. — ¿Qué…haremos?

— ¿Qué hacer?—repitió Severus mientras tomaba, monto sus pies sobre la mesa en actitud feliz y relajada—Pues… tal vez...  hable con él… y le diga mis sentimientos.

— ¿Hablar?—Ronald trago ruidoso, el vaso tembló en sus dedos, su estómago dolió.

—¿Si..?—Murmuro algo nervioso el profesor—No sé qué podría hacer… creo que es lo correcto ¿No?

El pelirrojo tomo el contenido de su vaso por completo, el ardor fue bastante fuerte— ¡No!—Ronald casi grito, sintió la mirada de Severus sobra la suya—Yo... q-quiero decir… podría responder su nota—murmuro dando una alternativa— y luego…b-bueno saludarlo cuando entra a clases… o en los  pasillos—propuso el chico pelirrojo—y luego… podría decirle todo.

Severus guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que finalmente asintió—Vale… creo que está bien, mejor no apresuramos todo, no quiero que nada salga mal—Respondió el profesor, busco papel y tinta y escribió unas cuantas palabras—Le entregaras la nota, no se la dejes cuando este dormido quiero sepa que lo sé todo.

Ronald asintió con desanimado, guardo la nota siendo incapaz de leerla. Hizo un bostezo fingido—B-bueno… —tartamudeo—Creo que ya me iré.

Severus asintió colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo que el chico pelirrojo—Si, vaya y duerme bien, Ronald, lo estamos logrando.

Ronald sonrió al verle sonrió, si bien se sentía extraño. Si bien no sabía por qué se sentía triste y desanimado, no podía evitar al ver al adulto frente a él feliz. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al notar como aquellos enormes y fuertes brazos la abrazaban.

—Gracias..—Susurro Severus en su oído—Si no fuera por su valentía...

 —No…ha sido nada…—Respondió entre cortado el chico, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas—Todo va… a resultar bien, ya lo vera, Snape.

—Merlín te escuche, Ron.

***************

—Cálmate, Harry—suplico Hermione al ver como este caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala común—Hay que estar preparados para todo.

—Seguro para una decepción total—Respondió el chico pelinegro para finalmente tomar asiento— ¿Crees que hoy reciba su respuesta? o tal vez… Snape no vio la nota, tal vez Ronald no la coloco bien y se cayó, tal vez el arrojo a la basura al pensar que era una broma...

La castaña suspiro. Ronald apareció por el boquetillo mirándolos.

— ¿Y bien…?—La chica le observo— ¿alguna pista, o sospecha?—preguntó tratando de buscar una forma de subirle el ánimo a Harry— ¿Algo?

Ronald metió su mano en el bolsillo, apretando la nota que ya hacia dentro de este—Snape…—susurro, Harry alzo la vista para verle—me ha dado algo.

— ¿A-algo?—el ojo verde tartamudeo— ¿Q-que…?

Entrego la nota sintiendo esa extraña sensación esparcirse por su pecho. Harry prácticamente se la arranco de la mano para leerla con rapidez.

—Dios. Dios... ¡Dios!—el pelinegro se colocó de pie con una sonrisa, parecía a punto de gritas— ¡SI!—Chillo contento abrazando de improviso a Hermione.

—Harry ¡Suéltame!—pidió la castaña tratando de apartarlo— ¡Me asfixias!—murmuró.

— ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!—El abrazado ahora fue Ronald, los brazos de Harry apresaron el cuerpo de su mejor amigo— ¡Ronald, gracias!—Dijo contento para soltarlo—S-Snape el… _“Me encanta mirarte y mimarte…el observarte de lejos es duro para mí... ¿Es hora de romper esta lejanía, no crees?”_

Hermione quito la nota a su amiga—Entonces siempre fue el…—Murmuro ella sintiéndose una completa tonta al no notar lo parecido de sus letras—¿Snape te lo dio? ¿Qué te dijo?—pregunto  Hermione.

—Solo me entrego la nota después de la tutoría—Exclamo Ronald aquella sensación.. Se sentía extraño—y me pidió que se la entregara a Harry… se veía… bastante contento.

El corazón del pelinegro se derritió—No puedo creerlo, no puedo…—Dijo leyendo la nota nuevamente, algunas lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos del chico—Sev… también me quiere, me quiero como yo lo quiero a él.

Ronald sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago al escucharle.

—Y tú lo creías imposible, Harry-…—Hermione rio abrazándole ahora con suavidad—segur que es de mañana comenzara a comportarse coqueto.

Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron con más fuerza— ¿Tú crees?

Dos punzadas más lastimaron el estómago del pelirrojo.

—Seguro que si Harry…—La castaña le hizo un guiño—seguro pedirá que te quedes después de su clase, o te susurra en el oído para hablarte.

Harry se estremeció. —Mione… —el chico suspiro de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Me iré a dormir…—Exclamo Ronald alejándose de ellos—No perderé mi sueño al escuchar sus ridículas conversaciones.

Hermione rodo los ojos—Si, mejor vete Ron, nadie te quiere a ti.

— ¡Hermione!—Harry casi grito al escucharla—hablamos mañana—le dijo a su amiga y siguió a Ron—ignórala—Murmuro el chico al otro—Gracias por ayudarme, sin tu valentía...

Ronald mordió sus labios al escucharlo ¿acaso le diría lo mismo que Snape?—No… te preocupes—le dijo quitándose la túnica y los zapatos—aprovecha—se esforzó en sonreírle.

Harry sonrió—Yo…lo amo tanto—El rostro de Harry se coloreado aún mas de rojo—No puedo creer que el en verdad… t-también me corresponda.—El pelinegro imito a su amigo al subir a la cama—Creo que dormiré bien hoy.

Ronald asintió, fue hasta el baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se sintió temblar así que aplico un hechizo silenciado y tomo asiento sobre la taza del inodoro, sus ojos se humedecieron— ¿Q-que diablos m-me esta p-pasando?—Pregunto, las primeras lagrimas se desbordaron humedeciendo su rostro, Ronald trato de limpiarlas.

**_¿Estás enamorado de mi padrino?_ **

La voz de Draco Malfoy preguntándole aquello taladrado su cabeza. Sus hombros temblaron y de un momento a otro Ronald fue incapaz de controlarse. No, no… él no estaba enamorado de Snape ¡Lo estaba!

**_¿Seguro Weasley?_ **

Entre las lágrimas Ronald suspiro, trato de limpiárselas pero era imposible. Recordó el rostro de Snape sonriéndole, recordó sus brazos rodeándole, recordó el olor de su perfume, recordó su actitud relajada...

Ronald miro al suelo, sintiendo su corazón latir alocadamente, limpio sus lágrimas y suspiro.

Odiaba su vida.

********************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENAS BUENASS
> 
> COMO ESTAMOOOOOOS?
> 
> Espero que bien.
> 
> Y_Y yo estoy llevando calor; v; puto clima.
> 
> y_y me da pena mi roro ;v; Ronnie no mereces sufrir.
> 
> Que creen que sucederá?
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> BYEEE
> 
> ♥


	12. Chapter 12

Ronald observo el rostro sonrojado de Harry mientras transcurría la clase de pociones, Snape ya se habia acercado varias veces a ellos con la intención de “corregirlos” mientras realizaban una poción grupal.

—Pareces un semáforo—Dijo con burla Hermione al pelinegro mientras revolvía el caldero—Esta ansioso… quiere hablarle—Murmuro Hermione a Harry—No para de mirarte.

— ¿M-me está mirando?—Pregunto Harry sin tener el valor de alzar la vista.

—Si…—Susurro Hermione soltando otra risita—Te está mirando.

El peso en el estómago de Ronald hizo que sus tripas se retorcieran. Ladeo la vista para ver a Snape, el profesor le miro y enarco una ceja para luego regresar su vista a unos pergaminos que se encontraban en el escritorio.

— ¡Ya deja de mirarlo!—Chillo Harry dándole un suave pisotón a su amiga.

Hermione rio nuevamente e hizo caso a la solicitud de su amigo. Observo a Ronald, y frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver la mirada perdida que este tenía.—¿Ron…?

El de ojos azules le miro—¿Si…?

—¿Esta bien?—Pregunto ella, no habia querido tocar el tema pero Ronald.. Los últimos días se habia estado comportando extraño— ¿Tienes hambre…?

Ronald negó—Estoy bien—le aseguro.

Hermione se mordió los labios ligeramente— ¿Si….?—Murmuro ella—Ni siquiera desayunaste, Ron—Le dijo.

—No eres mi mamá para decirme cosas que ya se—Le murmuró molesto.

—No soy tu mamá pero si tu amiga y si tienes algo que te moleste nosotros…—Dijo viendo a Harry—podemos ayudarte.

Ronald casi rio, “ _No creo que puedas ayudarme con esto, Mione”_ pensó para si pero… su estómago se retorció aún más al notar como Snape se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Ya está lista su poción?—Les pregunto el Profesor, aunque su vista solo estaba puesta sobre la de Harry.

El ojiverde fue incapaz de responder, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces…—Su voz casi se hizo un susurro—paren de hablar.

******************

 —Tienes mala cara, Weasley.

Ronald se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy tras él, se volteo mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón por el susto ocasionado. —No vuelvas hacer eso…—Pidió, le habia asustado igual que Snape ¡en el baño!

Draco soltó una risita—Entonces… ¿Cómo va Potter con mi padrino?—Pregunto con curiosidad empujando sutilmente a Ronald para utilizar el lavamanos.

Ronald trago ruidoso—He….b-bien—tartamudeo—Ya…saben quién le envía notas a quien.

El rubio asintió, lavo sus manos para luego fijar su mirada en Ronald—Eso es bueno, ¿No?—Pregunto.

Ronald asintió nuevamente—Si…—Murmuro, su vista se fijó en el suelo, tratando de controlarse y no llorar nuevamente. Sus sentimientos… no entendían sus sentimientos. —E-es bueno.

— ¿Tu… estas bien?—Pregunto el Slytherin  analizando el rostro pálido y entristecido del chico pelirrojo que estaba frente a él. El pelirrojo asintió, pero Draco no le creyó. Su rostro… sus expresiones, la forma en cómo se mordía los labios para dejar escapar la voz— ¿Seguro?

El cuerpo de Ronald tembló, el chico asintió nuevamente.

Draco soltó un suspiro, se acercó y sostuvo las manos del chico, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin control por el rostro de Ronald, el chillo sollozo frente al nuevamente, esta vez… no tenía ningún pañuelo que ofrecerle—Weasley… tu…tienes que aceptar tus sentimientos.

Los ojos azules le observaron— ¿Q-que s-sentimientos…?—Pregunto.

—Ron… Tú estás enamorado de mi padrino—Afirmo sin más.

Las lágrimas bajaron con más rapidez. El chico negó nuevamente, el cuerpo del Gryffindor—N-no… y-yo… N-no p-puedo.. N-no es c-correcto. Yo….

—Si….—Le murmuro Draco, viéndole. La situación del pelirrojo le apenaba demasiado y aunque muchos  pensaban que él no tenía corazón, lo tenía—Si lo estas, tienes que aceptarlo.

Ronald continuo negando, rompió el agarre con una de las mano de Draco para limpiarse la lagrimas ¡Él no podía estar enamorado de Snape! ¡No podía! El… solo estaba confundido y… si, solo era eso ¡Él estaba confundido! Por eso era que se sentía así.

— ¡Ron aquí estas….!—Harry guardo silencio al entrar al baño. La escena que tenía frente a él era algo extraña e irreal. ¡Draco Malfoy estaba sosteniendo una de las manos de su mejor amigo mientras este lloraba! El pelinegro frunció el ceño—Malfoy….

—Potter—Le respondió viéndole, soltó con suavidad la mano de Ronald—Hablaremos… luego sobre esto—le susurro al pelirrojo, salió del baño dejando al par de Gryffindor solos.

—Ron…—Harry se acercó a este rápidamente— ¿Te hizo algo?—pregunto preocupado y confundido—Porque si te hizo algo yo…

—N-No…—Respondió y respiro profundo, agarro algo de papel higiénico y limpio sus lágrimas para luego obligarse a sí mismo a sonreír—estoy bien.

—No estás bien, Ron—Murmuro Harry viéndole, los ojos hinchados y el temblor en el cuerpo de su amigo lo delataban—Dime la verdad… ¿Qué diablos te hizo Malfoy?—pregunto, entonces trago ruidoso—Tu…y el… ¿tienen…algo?

— ¿Q-que…? ¡Claro que no!—Ronald negó rápidamente, respiro profundo—Malfoy y yo no tenemos nada.

—Pero… ¿tuvieron?—pregunto con algo de insistencia. Quería saber por qué su amigo lloraba, por qué se sentía así—Ron… puedes decirme la verdad, yo…. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

—Si…yo…no tenemos nada—Le aseguro ya más calmado el pelirrojo— ¿Te lo imaginas?—Dijo riendo—¿Malfoy y yo? ¿Para qué me acuse con su padre?

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, aun con preocupación. Si Ronald no quería hablar, entonces… tendría que hablar con Malfoy.  Agarro la mano de su amigo, y salió junto a él del baño. Su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos y de hipotéticas situaciones ¿Debería hablar de aquello con Hermione? Sabía bien que ella aun sentía cosas por Ron y… No, no… era una mala idea ¡Tendría que hacer todo eso el solo!

Cuando llego a la esquina del pasillo, Harry tuvo que controlarse y soltar un chillido de al toparse a Snape de frente, casi tropezándose con él. El corazón del pelinegro latió rápidamente, su rostro se sonrojo hasta las orejas. El chico trago ruidoso.

—L-lo lamento, p-profesor Snape…—Tartamudeo el chico, hizo más fuerza en el agarre sobre Ronald.

Snape le sonrió sutil, sonrisa que desapareció al ver el rostro del pelirrojo. Abrió la boca para preguntarle pero junto sus labios nuevamente al recordar la presencia de Harry allí. Se hizo a un lado y el pelirrojo y pelinegro siguieron su camino nuevamente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENA BUENAS
> 
> ARRIBA EL ÁNIMO
> 
> Uvu
> 
> Cómo están? Yo bien. Con la moral alta XD
> 
> KSKDJSKSJ
> 
> PDT: Que creen que sucederá?
> 
> PDT2: ¿Sera que Draco le dira la verdad a Harry?
> 
> PDT3: ¿O será que le dara una excusa? ¿Qué les gustaría? 7u7
> 
> CHA CHAN CHAN…
> 
> No se pierda su novela, aquí en AO3.
> 
> XDD


	13. Chapter 13

—Ya estoy aquí…. —Murmuró Draco a la vez que fruncía el ceño— ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo, Potter?—Pregunto, faltaba media hora para que el toque de queda se cumpliera.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Ron?—Pregunto mirándole a los ojos, estaba enojado, Ronald habia pasado todo el día deprimido—Quiero la verdad—Insistió el ojiverde.

Draco rodo los ojos al escucharle, varias ideas se crearon rápidamente en su mente, aunque también podía decirle la verdad a Potter ¿No? pero… si lo decía. Recordó el rostro humedecido del pelirrojo llorando frente a el— ¿La verdad?—replico— ¿Qué consideras tu que sería la “verdad?

—No andes con chistecitos, Malfoy—Siseo Harry frunciendo aún más el ceño—O te saldré la verdad.

Malfoy rio con fuerza al escuchar aquello, estuvo a punto de decir “inténtalo” pero se calmó—Me aburres, Potter—le exclamo—los asuntos entre Weasley y yo, solo tenemos que resolvernos nosotros. No tu…

Harry gruño al escucharle— ¿Entonces pretendes que me quede sin hacer nada? ¡Mi mejor amigo está deprimido! ¡Esta triste! ¡Y tú eres el culpable!—Aseguro sacando su varita y presionando la punta de esta en el pecho del Slytherin.

Draco bufo, aparto la varita con su mano— ¿Mi culpa?—replico, la rabia ilumino sus ojos, —Oh Potter, si tan supieras que…

— ¿Qué…?—Pregunto Harry mirándole decidido ¡Le sacara a Malfoy la verdad! ¡Necesitaba saber que le ocurría a Ron!— ¡Dime!

Decidido Draco abrió la boca para contar todo lo que sabía pero… los recuerdos, Weasley llorando se lo hicieron imposible, el rubio llevo su mano hasta su rostro y masajeo su frente—He….Ronald y yo… he... somos pareja ¿Vale? Bueno, lo éramos...—Invento rápidamente una excusa—Mi padre…me ha comprometido con Astoria Greengrass, se lo he dicho a Ronald y…. él ha decido romper nuestra relación—la mentira sonaba con tanta seguridad que Potter le escucha con bastante atención—Yo… le he dicho que lo solucionaría porque… he…me quiero casar con él.

Harry abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar aquello. Con que… ¿Eso era?—He…. —Trago ruidoso, tenía muchas preguntas—¿Desde cuándo ustedes…?

—Solo querías saber que sucedía ¿No? No creo que los detalles de cómo iniciamos nuestra relación te interesen—Murmuro Draco viéndole—Así que… si no hay más nada que…

—Tu…. —Harry detuvo a Draco al ver como este hacia el ademan para irse—Tu… ¿de verdad quieres a Ron? Lo quiere… ¿para ir en contra de tu padre?

El Slytherin rodo los ojos—Hasta mañana, Potter—Le dijo para regresar a su habitación.

Harry suspiro, aun se sentía algo molesto pero también algo tranquilo al descubrir lo que le aquejaba. Decidió regresar a la torre, y mientras lo hacía buscaba una forma de alegrar a Ronald e incluso de ayudar a Malfoy en su objetivo.

**************

—Tenemos que hablar—Murmuro Harry una vez y su amigo pelirrojo despertó el día siguiente. Ronald le miro con confusión pero Harry no hablo más del tema mientras se arreglaban y aseaban para ir a clases. Hermione no noto nada extraño cuando ambos chicos tomaron asiento junto a ella para tomar el desayuno.

Los minutos pasaron, desayunaron, y media hora antes de entrar a la primera Clase, Harry lo arrastro lejos de Hermione con la excusa que le acompañara al baño, pero… al baño no llegaron, entraron a un salón vacío, Harry cerró la puerta—Bien...

— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Ronald al ver a su amigo extraño— ¿Ha pasado algo con Snape… quieres que te ayude en…?

—No...No…—Respondió Harry tomando asiento en uno de los pupitres—Ron yo… hable con Draco ayer.

El corazón del pelirrojo se aceleró— ¿Q-que…?—No pudo evitar tartamudear— ¿De qué hablaste…? ¡Ya Te dije que yo y el...!

—Ya se la verdad, Ron—La voz del chico sonó seria. El estómago del pelirrojo se retorció con fuerza que perdió el equilibro, sin poder evitarlo tomo asiento y bajo la vista.

— ¿L-la verdad?—Tartamudeo, dios… su garganta dolía. Estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente, las manos de Weasley temblaron.

—Merlín, Ron… no te pongas así…—Harry se asustó al ver el rostro pálido de su amigo, se acercó a él y le dio varias palmadas en su espalda—No estoy enojado.

— ¿E-enserio…?—Murmuro sorprendido ¿Harry lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿No estaba enojado con él por los sentimientos que sentía… hacia Snape?

Harry asintió y le sonrió—Si… no tienes que sentirse así—Le dijo nuevamente colocándose frente al—Escucha…bueno, Malfoy nunca ha sido mi persona favorita pero… se ve que te quiere Ron.

El pelirrojo al escuchar eso miro a su mejor amigo con confusión ¿De qué le hablaba Harry?— ¿Qué….?—Murmuro.

Harry suspiro—Ya te lo dicho, Draco me lo ha contado yo…. —Las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron—estaba preocupado por ti, Ron. Sé que…bueno, por todo este tema de Snape y antes por lo de la guerra, no hemos podido hablar profundamente y a sincerarnos.

Ronald trago ruidoso— ¿Qué….que te dijo Malfoy?—Pregunto en voz suave. ¿Malfoy… no le habia contado la verdad a Harry?

La mirada de Harry se posó en el suelo para rápidamente mirar a su amigo—He…bueno, me dijo que él y tu… estaban juntos—Le murmuró—y que… su padre lo comprometió con una chica de Slytherin, y tú le has terminado por eso…

Ronald negó varias al escuchar aquello—Harry, escucha… Malfoy…

—No tienes que explicarme nada…—Le aseguro el niño que vivió interrumpiendo a su amigo—Sé que… no te gusta hablar mucho de cómo te sientes, y yo…bueno... quiero que te encuentres bien, me has ayudado mucho desde que entramos a Hogwarts, ¡fuiste el primer amigo que hice!

Ronald soltó un largo suspiro, en el fondo se sintió alivio y algo agradecido con Malfoy ya que… no quería saber ni descubrir la verdadera reacción de Harry al…—He…si yo… lo siento por no haberte dicho—Murmuro siguiendo la mentira de Draco.

Harry le sonrió, agarrando su mano—No te preocupes…—Le dijo tranquilizándole—Tu… ¿Crees que Malfoy romperá el compromiso? Él me dijo que…—Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rojas—que se quería casar contigo... ¡Lo traes loco amigo!

El pelirrojo soltó una risita nerviosa—He… si, digo... no creo—Murmuro removiéndose nervioso—Ya veremos que hace... Draco—dijo tuteando al Slytherin—hablare con él.

Harry asintió—Bien, eso me gusta… Si Malfoy te hace daño ¡Dime! Y lo maldeciré.

Ronald sonrió, y Harry al ver a su amigo nuevamente animado, le abrazo.

***************

Hermione no era tonta, sabía que Harry y Ronald le estaban ocultando algo, no quiso preguntar, dejo que pasaran las primeras clase y cuando llego la hora del almuerzo tuvo la esperanza que sus amigos le contaran lo que sucedía pero… No. no le contaron nada, las clases siguieron y Hermione ya se encontraba desesperada.

—Bueno…—Ronald acomodo sus libros y les miro—He… regreso en un rato.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó ella con interés. Necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Ronald le ignoro sin responderle. Se marchó, dejándolo sola a ella con Harry. Rápidamente Granger se volteo a verlo— ¿Qué está pasando?—pregunto demandante—Ronald y tú se están comportando raro.

—No es nada, Mione—le tranquilizo Harry tratando de mostrarse seguro y que su voz no temblara.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin creerle.

**********************

Draco rio con suavidad al ver el rostro enrojecido de Ronald después de contarle el susto que se habia llevado con Harry—Oh vamos, cálmate, Weasley. Te hice un favor.

Ronald suspiro—Deberías hárbeme avisado o haber… hecho algo ¡Cuando Harry me dijo que tú le habías dicho la verdad, casi se me muero allí!—Le murmuro recordando el susto que se habia llevado—eres un tonto…

—Oh… entonces ya lo aceptaste—Dijo Malfoy viéndole.

Los labios de Ronald temblaron— ¿aceptar que...?

—Que “él” te gusta…—le susurro sin decir mencionar ni objetar. No quería que alguien pasara y les escuchara.

El estómago de Ronald se retorció levemente, trago ruidoso—He…b-bueno... si...—Dijo ladeando la vida—yo... lo estoy—Afirmo ya cansado de escapar de la verdad—pero aun así…

—Continuaras ayudándole…—finalizo Draco por él, Ronald asintió—Vale… te ayudare.

— ¿E-enserio…?—Tartamudeo Ronald sonriéndole levemente.

El Slytherin asintió—si… además,.. Tenemos que continuar con la pequeña mentira que le dije a Potter—le recordó— ¿No es así, amor mío…?

Ronald rodo los ojos al escucharle— ¿entonces… dejaras a Astoria por mi…?—Pregunto con burla el Gryffindor al Slytherin.

—Luchare por tu amor, Ronald...—Dramatizo Draco con voz exagerada. Ambos chicos rieron. Ronald suspiro, al sentirse apoyado por alguien.

—Gracias, Malfoy.

—Puedes tutearme—murmuro haciendo el guiño.

Ronald rio al escucharle—Gracias, Draco..—Le dijo.

—De nada, Ronald. —Le replico el Slytherin.

El Gryffindor sonrió nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Malfoy. Draco correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose algo abrumado por el gesto.

Severus Snape atraído por las risas y murmullos mientras caminaba por el corredor se asomó con cautela al lugar donde provenían. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa al ver aquella escena, Draco y Ronald juntos.. Unidos en un abrazo.

***********************

**¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!**

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA EN ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN UNU**

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**PDT: AL FINAL DRACO OPTO POR MENTIR. ¿CREEN QUE HIZO LO ADECUADO?**

**PDT2: ¿CREEN QUE SUCEDERA AHORA QUE SEVERUS LOS VIO? XDD**

**PDT3: XDD Hermione, pobre :v le dará un paro cardiaco.**

**JAJKAJAKAJ**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye♥**


	14. Chapter 14

Severus dejo de revisar los ensayos de primer año al recordar la escena de la cual habia sido testigo hace casi media hora atrás, tenía que admitir que le habia sorprendido el ver a Draco junto a Ronald, y aún más en ese abrazo. Recordó entonces también el rostro entristecido de Weasley cuando habia chocado con Harry, ¿acaso el pelirrojo se habia puesto así por Draco?

Nunca se habia puesto en pensar aquello, incluso el insinuar algo entre ellos era algo que lo veía irreal pero las apariencias siempre engañaban, y él no era el más adecuado en juzgar aquello ya que su persona se habia enamorado de… el hijo de James Potter, su Némesis durante sus años de colegio. Al menos podía satisfacerse al saber que James Potter se estaba revolcando de un lado a otro en su tumba.

Severus soltó un largo suspiro, necesitaba averiguar más de lo que se traía su ahijado con Ronald Weasley. Ya que no quería que ninguno de los dos salieran lastimados, adoraba a su ahijado y le tenía mucho cariño al pelirrojo, y aún más por las ayudas que este le prestaba.

****************

— ¡Ron!—Harry se acercó a su amigo, al encontrarlo en uno de los tantos pasillos llenos de estantes y libros en la biblioteca. —Owww amigo, ¿y esa sonrisa?—pregunto dándole empujoncitos.

Ronald rodo los ojos al escucharle, si bien ya habia aceptado aquellos sentimientos que sentía por Snape, el hablar con Draco le habia calmado bastante y… poco a poco superaría aquello y lo olvidaría—No te hagas ideas, Harry.

El niño que vivió, soltó una risita al escucharle—Oh vamos... ¡Cuenta!—Pidió ansioso— ¿Fuiste hablar con Malfoy?—pregunto en susurros.

Ronald suspiro y agarro unos cuantos libros que le ayudarían a realizar el ensayo de encantamiento—Pues…. Si—Respondió a su amigo—Hablamos... un poco.

Harry enarco una ceja— ¿Y bien…?—Pregunto— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Resolvieron las cosas?—Inquirió—él me dijo que…

—B-bueno…. —Ronald trato de idear respuestas a las preguntas de Harry—Dijo que… Hmmm…. Seguiría su compromiso con Astoria mientras e-estuviera en H-Hogwarts pero q-que ella estaba al tanto de s-sus sentimientos hacia mí—Mintió—y nosotros…

—¿Seguirán juntos?—Pregunto Harry sonriente, la felicidad de su amigo era algo importante para él.

Las mejillas de Ronald enrojecieron, tendría que informarle a Malfoy todas las cosas que le estaba inventando a Harry para que no los atraparan en las mentiras—He… si, el… si se quiere c-casar conmigo.

Harry soltó una especie de chillido—Oh, Ron…—Le abrazo—No puedo creer que Malfoy y tu… bueno, ya sabes, es un engreído—Murmuro recordando todas las veces que el rubio les habia hecho la vida imposible—bueno, Sev también lo es.

Ronald se mordió uno de los labios al escucharle.

—Pero no importa, ¿Te imaginas?—Harry soltó una risita y luego se acomodó los lentes—Quiero ver la cara de Lucius Malfoy cuando Draco le diga que quiere casarse contigo. —El pelinegro tuvo que morderse los labios aguantando una carcajada—espero llegar vivo a ese momento.

El pelirrojo negó varias veces al escuchar a su amigo decir aquello, aunque tenía que admitir que si toda aquella mentira fuera cierta y Malfoy  y el estuvieran “juntos” moriría de risa de tan solo imaginarse a Lucius Malfoy al recibir aquella noticia. Ronald rio sin poder evitarlo.

****************

Hermione se encerró en uno de las casetillas del baño de chicas, las lágrimas que habia aguantando con bastante esfuerzo para llegar hasta allí salieron sin control. La peli castaña se dejó caer sobre la taza del inodoro, sus sollozos se escuchaban con fuerza, Myrtle la llorona se alzó para observarla desde el baño de al lado.

—Oh… eres tú de nuevo—Murmuro la chica viéndola, la fantasma frunció el ceño—Solo vienes a llorar aquí, eres molesta—le dijo—¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR A NADIE LLORANDO! ¡A NADIE!—Grito la chica desapareciendo.

Hermione limpio sus lágrimas pero rápidamente fueron remplazadas por otras, habia escuchado la conversación que Harry habia tenido con Ronald en la biblioteca, estos no habían notado su presencia ya que ella se encontraban en estante que estaba al otro lado en el que se encontraban ellos.

—E-es… e-es imposible…—Tartamudeo ella, se forzó a si misma a buscar al menos una pista que uniera al imbécil de Malfoy y Ronald pero no… No las encontraba ¡No las encontraba!.

**_He… si, el… si se quiere c-casar conmigo._ **

Las lágrimas bajaron con más intensidad al recordar aquello, trato de controlarse, trato de no verse afectada por todo aquello pero… ¡No podía! Si bien se carteaba con Viktor y ambos tenían una especie de “relación”, era imposible para ella sacarse al tonto de Ronald de la cabeza, ¡Lo quería! ¡Estaba enamorada de él! Y siempre habia guardado la estúpida esperanza que este viera sus sentimientos, que le correspondieran y ambos tuvieran esa relación que ella tanto anhelaba pero…

—No…. —Hermione sollozo mirando el techo del baño. Al principio creyó haber escuchado mal, incluso pensó que habia malentendido todo aquello pero.. No. No.

**_Seguiría su compromiso con Astoria mientras e-estuviera en H-Hogwarts pero q-que ella estaba al tanto de s-sus sentimientos hacia mí_ **

Hermione respiro ruidoso, tenía que hacer algo. Si… tenía que hacer algo para acabar con aquello, ¡Era absurdo que Malfoy se fijara en Ronald! Además, el padre del Slytherin no permitirá la unión entre estos y… ella no quería ver sufrir a Ron. No quería.

La Gryffindor respiro profundo, calmo sus lágrimas mientras pensaba hacer.

********************

Sac, la elfina, sostuvo el ramo de rosas que le habia entregado su amo. — ¿Qué debo hacer con esto, amo?—Pregunto está viéndole con ligera confusión.

—Iras a Gryffindor—Murmuro el profesor, Weasley no se habia aparecido por allí aquella noche y tampoco quería molestarlo sabía que se encontraba ocupado realizando sus deberes académicos.

—Oh…..—Murmuró Sac al escucharle— ¿Quiere que se lo entregue al señor Ron, amo?—Pregunto la elfina sonriente.

Severus le miro extrañado— ¿Qué…?

—Sí, el señor Ronald, el chico Gryffindor, el siempre viene a visitarle—Murmuro la elfina recordando todas las veces que lo habia atendido ¡Incluso habia entrado al cuarto de su amo!— ¿No es así?—pregunto contenta de que su amo estuviera más contento desde que aquel joven se paseaba por sus aposentos.

Severus suspiro al escucharla—No, Sac, esas rosas no son para Ronald.

La elfina le miro con más confusión— ¿No...?—Pregunto ella— ¿entonces para quien son, amo?

Las mejillas de Severus se tornaron ligeramente sonrosadas—He... Bueno, son para… Harry Potter—Murmuro.

Sac creyó haber escuchado mal— ¿para el señor… Harry Potter?—repitió frunciendo el ceño. Habia escuchado muchas veces a su amo hablar mal de aquel chico ¡Incluso habia peleado con su amo en el despacho! No le agrada ¡No lo quería cerca de su amo!

Severus asintió—He sí... llévaselas, seguramente está durmiendo ahora, que nadie te escuche Sac, colocas junto a su almohada—pidió a la elfina.

—P-pero S-Sac no entiende, amo,… ¿P-porque al señor Harry Potter?—Pregunto algo imprudente—Sac pensaba que eran para el Señor Ronald Weasley, ¡Usted siempre está contento cuando viene a visitarlo, amo!

Severus soltó un largo suspiro al escuchar a su elfina— ¡SOLO LLEVA LAS ROSAS, SAC!—Le grito ordenándole.

La elfina soltó un chillido y se desapareció.

********************

**Buenas buenas,**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Yo un poquito mejor XDDD♥**

**Lamento la demora en la actualización XD creo que volveré a actualizar este fic mañana  junto con el mejor y mi destino a, y el viaje al pasado♥**

**PDT: ¿Qué piensan de Hermione? ¿Qué creen que hará?**

**PDT2: ¿Hasta donde creen que llegara la mentira de Draco y Ronald?**

**PDT3: XD SAC, te amo♥**

**¡Gracias por sus votos y comentarios! Nos leemos♥**


	15. Chapter 15

Los labios de Harry temblaron al ver enorme ramo de rosas que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que le correspondía, evito soltar un chillido, él no era una chica pero... ese gesto era tan hermoso y romántico que aún se creía en un sueño, Severus le correspondía, severus lo amaba, tanto como le amaba él.

Sintió cosquillas en su estómago, llevo las rosas a su pecho, cerrando los ojos e imaginando como sería su vida junto a Severus, los felices, los teniéndose uno al otro.

—Te amo, Severus. —Murmuró pensando en el pelilargo, lo amaba, lo amaba, se habia enamorado sin notarlo, al principio creyó que era admiración pero no…—Te amo, y tu… también me amas, Sev.

**************

Se habia tomado al menos dos días para pensarlo, y su primera e única idea mientras tanto era hablar directamente con Malfoy, no quería armar un gran escándalo y mucho menos ser la comidilla de la escuela, le dejaría claras las cosas al rubio y este rompería cualquiera relación que lo unía a Ronald. Era lo mejor, ella, amaba a Ronald, su sueño era ser su esposa,  sabía bien que habían chicos mejores, inclusive Víktor era cien mil veces mejor que Ron pero…

No podía sacarse a ese pelirrojo de la cabeza, estaba tontamente enamorada y tenía aun esa estúpida esperanza de que ella y Ronald se unieran en matrimonio.

—Genial, ¿es que ahora todos los Gryffindor van a citarme?—Gruño Draco al llegar al sitio donde le habían cito y verla allí— ¿Qué quieres Granger?—Le preguntó—habla rápido, no quiero que me vean hablando contigo.

Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello—Te he citado aquí para pedirte solo una cosa, Malfoy—Trago ruidoso y con voz firme hablo—Aléjate de Ron.

Los labios de Draco temblaron al escuchar eso, el Slytherin soltó una risita ¿Granger también ya lo sabía? Vale, no le molestaba—Uy… ¿Por qué tan molesta por eso?—Pregunto mirándole con burla.

—La “relación” que tienen—Murmuro esta sin dejar ver los ojos grises del contrario—solo lastimara a Ronald, es mi amigo, y no quiero verle sufrir, todos sabemos que tu padre lo juzgara una vez y se entere de vuestra relación.

Draco rodo los ojos al escucharla—Ese tipo de problemas no te incumben, Sangre sucia—susurro viéndola a los ojos—La relación que tenemos solo es entre él y yo, no entre el, tu, y yo, Granger.

Hermione soltó una especie de gruñido, su palma pico, quería abofetearlo—Eres un estúpido.

—Lo mismo digo, niña—Draco se acomodó la túnica con gesto de superioridad—si te preocupa el bienestar de Ronald, tranquila, a mí también. Potter, ya se ha encargado de advertírmelo.

Hermione tembló— ¡No mientas, Malfoy!—Le grito ya sin poder evitarlo, le dio un empujón al rubio, este le miro furioso— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué planeas? ¿Desde cuándo tú y Ronald...?

Draco observo el rojo en el rostro de Hermione, rio—Oh… Granger, ¿estas enamorada de él?—pregunto.

Hermione ladeo la vista, dando sin querer, la respuesta al Slytherin—No creo que te incumba.

Draco soltó una leve carcajada, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, llenos de sentimientos y envidias—Ya entiendo…—Murmuro viendo a la muchacha de cabello castaño— ¿No te corresponde? Qué triste Granger—susurro, y haciendo rabiar agrego—es una verdadera lástima, jamás podrás sentir la humedad de los labios de Ronald sobre los tuyos, el cómo su cuerpo se estremece cuando lo tocas y.....

¡PLAF!

El rostro de Draco se ladeo bruscamente, su mejilla ardía, furioso regreso su vista a Hermione, la muy…—¿C-COMO TE ATREVES?—Le grito, le habia abofeteado la muy.. sin pensarlo estiro su brazo agarrándole por el cabello, la chica chillo—Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, Granger, no otra vez.

— ¿Vas a pegarle a una mujer?—Siseo furiosa observándole sin temor.

—Tú me has golpeado, así que es mi deber… regresarte el golpe—Enterrando sus uñas en el cabello de la chica le dio un fuerte tirón,  haciéndola caer.

Los ojos de la Gryffindor se humedecieron, Malfoy le miraba con asco.

—Te daré un consejo, Granger—Murmuro Draco mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su túnica para “limpiarse” la mano con que habia tocado a la impura—No me metas conmigo, créeme, tenerme de enemigo es lo peor que te podría pasar en esta escuela.

Draco se volteo y dejo caer el pañuelo al suelo.

**************

Ronald soltó un suspiro al tiempo que lava sus manos, habia ido al baño mientras Harry le esperaba en la biblioteca.

— ¿Por qué tan pensativo, Ronald?

El Gryffindor dio un brinco al escuchar y sentir el aliento de Severus Snape sobre su oreja, se volteo con violencia, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y su corazón se aceleraba en tan solo segundos— ¡N-no v-vuelva hacer eso!—Murmuró.

Severus soltó una risita al ver el rostro del pelirrojo—Weasley, Weasley—Susurro Snape—Estas castigo.

— ¿Q-que?—Ronald frunció el ceño sin entender, su corazón entonces dio un brinco cuando Severus le agarro por la muñe caña y lo arrastraba fuera del baño— ¿P-porque e-estoy castigado? ¡No he hecho nada!

— ¿No…?—Murmuro pensante el mayor.

Ronald negó, pero aun así, Snape no le soltaba. Bajo las escaleras junto con este hasta la mazmorra y luego se adentró junto al pocionista en el despacho de este último. Severus tomo asiento, y luego con la mano le hizo un gesto para que el muchacho hiciera lo mismo.

Ronald respiro profundo, y así lo hizo—Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy castigado, querido profesor?

—Por el abandono a tus obligaciones—Respondió Snape viéndole fijamente.

—¿Obligaciones?—repitió Weasley enarcando una ceja, podía sentir su corazón en la boca—¿S-señor…?

—Me ha olvidado por estos días, Ronald—Murmuro sin dejar de verle—eres un mal, alumno.

Ronald sonrió levemente al escuchar aquello—Owww... ¿Me ha extrañado, Severus?—Respondió tuteándole, se colocó de pie y aún era una locura se arriesgó y se acercó a Snape, estiro sus manos a este y este sonriente,  las agarro— ¿Cómo has podido vivir sin mí?

Snape rodo los ojos, hizo presión sobre los dedos de Ronald, observando como este se sonrojaba. Era un muchachito adorable.

—Ron…—Los ojos negros de Severus observaban sus ojos azules—Gracias por tu ayuda.

El Gryffindor suspiro, rompió el agarre de una de sus manos con las de Snape y sin permiso la llevo al cabello de Severus, acariciándolo—Buen chico.

Snape rio, y cerró los ojos disfrutando aquella caricia.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿NO SON ADORABLES?
> 
> JSKSJD COMO LOS AMO.
> 
> LAMENTO LA DEMORA U_U EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN.  Y_Y NO TENGO ESCUSAS.
> 
> :C AUN ASI ME QUIEREN NO??
> 
> Pdt: bueno, Ronald esta enamorado, Harry esta enamorado, Hermione esta enamorada, Severus esta enamorado, Draco no se sabe, ¿saben ahora que viene? :v pronto lo sabran.
> 
> Pdt2: mañana subire un nuevo cap (espero). ¿Teorias? ¿sugerencias? XD nos leemos.
> 
> Pdt3: unu lean mi fic sasunaru se llama “Yakuza” espero y les guste.
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> Bye♥
> 
>  


	16. Chapter 16

Ronald soltó una risita antes de salir del despacho Snape, su corazón latía aun acelerado pero contento. Aun podía sentir la suavidad del cabello de Severus sobre sus dedos. Snape le habia extrañado, y eso era suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Silbo contento mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de las mazmorras.

—Ronald—La voz de alguien lo detuvo.

—Oh, Malfoy, digo Draco—Murmuro al voltearse y verlo— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto.

—Tenemos un problema—Le dijo agarrándole del brazo y llevándose a un lugar más “privado”, Los pocos alumnos que se encontraban aun en el pasillo observaron con asombro aquella escena.

— ¿Qué…?—pregunto Ronald sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Sucede que Granger que me reclamado sobre nuestra “relación” y me ha pedido que rompa contigo—El rostro de Draco estaba algo serio—No me hago responsable sobre mis actos si Granger me sigue molestando.

— ¿T-te reclamo?—Repitió Ronald asombrado—P-pero… si yo no lo he dicho nada, e-el único que sabe es Harry.

—Los debió escuchar—Draco cruzo los brazos—habla con ella y dile que no me moleste, invéntale algo. Creo que… ella está enamorada de ti, comadreja.

Ronald negó al escuchar eso— ¿Qué? Claro que no, seguro está preocupado. Hermione esta de novia con Viktor Krum. —Le comentó y luego soltó un suspiro—joder, mañana hablare con ella, no quiero dañar mi noche.

El Slytherin enarco una ceja al escuchar aquello—Oh... ¿ha sucedido algo?—pregunto haciendo un guiño al pelirrojo, Ronald se sonrojo con fuerza— ¿Te besaste con él?

— ¡C-claro que no!—Tartamudeo empujando al rubio, Draco rio al verlo—Yo… b-bueno, t-tu sabes q-que el e-esta e-enamorado d-de…

—Sí, sí, lo sé, Weasley, era una broma—Respondió el rubio, para luego darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda—Que no te descubra engañándome Ronald, recuerda que eres mi novio.

Ronald rodo los ojos y sonrió. —lo mismo para ti, cariño.

Draco soltó una risita, y se despidió del pelirrojo sin saber que alguien habia escuchado aquello último.

****************

Harry tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama de Ronald junto después de que este se acostara—Owww… amigo, esa sonrisa..., —dijo con picardía— ¿paso algo entre Malfoy y tú?

Ronald negó y suspiro, cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar a Severus—No, no, solo hablamos un rato.

—Ya veo…—Murmuro Harry sin dejar de verlo, decidió recostarse junto a su amigo—Malfoy y tu… ¿Cuánto llevan de novios?—Pregunto con interés era una de estas preguntas que le carcomían.

—He…. —Ronald se buscó rápidamente una respuesta—d-desde que inició el año escolar.

—¡WOW! amigo, es bastante tiempo ¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te acóralo y te beso y luego te pregunto si querías ser su pareja?—Preguntó con curiosidad y una leve sonrisa.

Ronald se hundió aún más en su cama, ¿es que Harry le quería hacer un interrogatorio? ¿Desde cuándo tanta curiosidad?—He… un día, b-bueno…—se esforzó en mentir y aquello se escuchara creíble—en la biblioteca, me ayudo sorpresivamente y desde allí… comenzamos a juntarnos sin que… ustedes lo notaran y…un día me beso y b-bueno... eso.

Harry rio al escucharle—Quien pensaría que el idiota de Malfoy fuera un romanticón. —Murmuro y entonces cerró los ojos pensando en cada uno de los momentos que le gustaría vivir con Severus—Por cierto…

— ¿Qué…?—Pregunto Ronald cerrando los ojos, estaba cansado, y quería dormir.

— ¿Han tenido sexo?

Ronald se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello. Tocio con fuerza, tanto que Harry tuvo que darle algunas palmadas en la espalda— ¡¿C-como puedes preguntar eso?!—casi le grito.

Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron, Ronald estaba sonrojado a más no poder—L-lo s-siento p-pero…—tartamudeo removiendo sus dedos nerviosos—Q-quería s-saber… ¿S-si lo has hecho? ¿D-duele? He leído que duele…

Ronald negó varias veces, respiro ruidoso— ¡No lo he hecho con Malfoy!—Susurro dándole un pellizco al pelinegro, Harry soltó un leve chillido por el dolor.

Harry suspiro, se sobo la zona afectada— ¿Y porque no…? ¿Malfoy no quiere?—Pregunto con más curiosidad.

—Harry…—Siseo Ronald viéndole a los ojos—basta.

Harry rio levemente rodando de lado al lado junto a su amigo para luego quedar boca abajo junto a el— ¿te lo imaginas?—pregunto suspirando y cerrando los ojos—tener sexo…—murmuró—tiene que ser maravilloso...

—Sí, y gracias al sexo naciste tú.

Harry hizo una mueca extraña en la cara, sin poder evitarlo una rara escena en su mente se creó imaginando a su padres haciéndolo—Dios, Ron. No digas eso de nuevo, no poder quitarme esa imagen mental de la cabeza.

El pelirrojo suspiro, y cerró los ojos—Tener sexo… —repitió, Harry la observo por el rabito del ojo—con Snape.

Harry cerro los ojos y se removió, al escuchar a su amigo decir aquello— ¿te lo imaginas, Ron? Bueno, me lo imagino yo…—Rio el alegremente cerrando los ojos al igual que su amigo, pensando que este imaginaba aquellas escenas con Malfoy—sobre ti, besando tu cuello, y luego…

—besando sus labios, llevando su mano hacia tu parte baja y acariciarte hasta que…—Ronald guardo silencio abruptamente, se sintió excitado de solo imaginarlo, su cerebro no le hizo sentir molesto al tener a Harry junto al. —... restregándose  y...

—Joder, Ron…. —Murmuro Harry en un suspiro— ¿puedes parar? Porque si sigues tendré que ir al baño.

Ronald suspiro nuevamente—Meter todo su…. En mi boca —imagino aquello.

El rostro de Harry se coloreo con fuerza—eres un completo pervertido amigo—Dijo bajándose de la cama, aquella conversación y su imaginación habían ido demasiado lejos, soñaría con Severus sobre el fallándolo—Que Malfoy se cuide de ti.

Harry se fue a la cama a dormir.

Ya solo Ronald negó, no quería a Malfoy, quería a Severus. Cubriéndose con la cobija hasta el cuello Ronald recordó el olor de la colonia de Severus, recordó el sonido de su risa, y su rostro relajado, recordó su la suavidad de su cabello y…—Severus, te amo.

***********************

Draco fue despertado por varios golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio. Cabreado por la interrupción bajo de su cama y sin colocarse las pantuflas que utilizaba fue hasta la puerta para abrirla—¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES?—Grito.

Astoria observo la sorpresa en el rostro de su novia al percatarse que habia sido ella la que habia tocado, Draco trago ruidoso y se disculpó.

—Lo siento, estaba dormido—Se escaso, y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, la chica así lo hizo— ¿sucede algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Astoria le observo, ella llevaba su cabello castaño suelto y una bata de dormir gris la cual llegaba a más debajo de su rodilla—Quiero hablar de algo contigo—le comento con tranquilidad.

Draco le miro con confusión—¿sobre qué?

Astoria le miro a los ojos y respiro profundo—¿Desde cuándo Ronald Weasley y tu tienen una relación?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido.
> 
> Es deuda.
> 
> XD me distraje leyendo uno fics. Sorry :c Es que están bien  buenos JAKSJSKS
> 
> PDT: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ASTORIA SE HA ENTERADO ¿Qué SUCEDERA?
> 
> PDT2: Se acercan capítulos Sad. Preparémonos.
> 
> PDT3: ¿Draco le dira la verdad a Astoria o mentira?
> 
> PDT4: ¿Hermione seguirá con su plan de separar a Ronald de Draco?
> 
> PDT5: ¿Qué escenas cuchis les gustaría que vivieran Severus y Ronald?
> 
> PDT6: ¿snarry? O ¿Snaron?
> 
> NOS LEEMOS!
> 
> Bye♥


	17. Chapter 17

Draco trago ruidoso al escuchar a su novia decirle aquello. ¿Es que ahora ella también sabía? ¡Malditos chismosos! ¡Jodida gente! —He…. —busco las palabras pero ninguna salió, se sintió un completo idiota.

— ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato?—Preguntó, la chica de cabello castaño se adentró aún más en la habitación y tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama de su novio—Dime la verdad, Draco—Murmuro la Slytherin viéndole a los ojos—Por favor.

La garganta del rubio pico, se preguntó si era una buena idea decirle la verdad a la chica, él amaba a Astoria, la amaba y no quería mentirle, así que… lo mejor era decírselo todo, así, se evitaría varios problemas futuros—Weasley y yo…. No tenemos ninguna relación.—Comenzó con nerviosismo.

— ¿No?—Repitió la castaña con tranquilidad, o al menos eso era lo que ella aparentaba— ¿Entonces porque ha llegado a mi esa información?—Pregunto esta sin apartar su mirada del rubio.

—He…. —Draco se volteo para cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y al voltearse no se acercó a su novia, si no que se quedó allí, de pie, se sentía ligeramente nervioso. —Estoy ayudando a Weasley en una cosa.

—Dímela—Exigió Astoria al rubio—Confió en ti, y tú en mi ¿No es así?—Cuestiono.

Draco asintió y soltó un suspiro, no quería ventilar la vida privada de Weasley, pero... ¡Era Astoria! ¡La chica con la que se casaría!  De la cual estaba enamorado y comprometido, no dejaría un maldito chisme arruinara su futuro con ella—Weasley el…..—Draco se peinó el cabello—Está enamorado de mi padrino.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar aquello. —Continua—Murmuro sin detener ni opinar, eso lo haría cuando escuchara a Draco decirle toda la verdad. Observo como su novio tragaba con fuerza.

—Y… yo, bueno, es complicado. Mi padrino está enamorado de Harry Potter, y Weasley, le ayuda a mi padrino entregándole notas a Potter, y… bueno, Weasley se enamoró y yo soy como una especie de cuartada para que nadie descubra sus sentimientos. —Murmuro con rapidez.

Astoria asintió al este finalizar. La chica castaña soltó un largo suspiro, vale, la situación era complicada y tenía que admitir que le daba algo de pena Weasley—Entiendo…—Dijo ella—Aun así, creo que debiste comentarme desde el inicio, los rumores… no son agradables, Draco.

—Lo siento…—Contestó el rubio a su novia.

La castaña soltó un suspiro, pensante— ¿Por qué Weasley no le dice la verdad a Potter?

—No quiere arruinar su amistad con él, ni…. El acercamiento que tiene con padrino. —Contestó el rubio y más tranquilo, se acercó a su novia y tomo asiento junto a esta—Me da algo pena.

La cabeza de Astoria se llenó de pensamiento e ideas, unos más extraños que otros—Bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Draco asintió, trago ruidoso— ¿Estas molesta?

Astoria mega, beso la mejilla de su novio  y le sonrió— ¿Sabes? Podríamos ayudar a Weasley a conquistar a tu padrino.

Draco soltó un suspiro.  Y negó.

****************************

— ¿De qué hablan?—Ronald tomo asiento junto a sus amigos en la biblioteca, se habia atrasado ligeramente, las ganas de orinar habían podido con él.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban sonrojadas y eso, aunque odiaba aceptarlo, no le agrado—He… Hermione y yo estábamos pensando en que…—el chico bajo la vista avergonzando—si Severus… me dirá lo que siente o tendré que… hacerlo yo.

El estómago de Ronald se revolvió, —He… bueno, de eso si no sé—Se excusó el chico mientras agarraba la pluma y la untaba de tinta.

—Seguro que lo que hará el—Hermione le sonrió a Harry mostrándole de esa forma su apoyo—fue el quien comenzó con las notas, así que él será quien te cite.

— ¿Tú crees?—Murmuro Harry con esperanza.

Hermione asintió.

Y Ronald, se hundió más en su asiento.

*****************************

Severus camino de un lado a otro en su alcoba. El tiempo que habia pasado, era el prudente. Oh al menos eso quería creer. Observar a Harry desde lo lejos ya no era agradable, y menos al saber que este sentía lo mismo que él.

— ¿Para qué me necesitabas?—Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación. El rubio le miro con cierta confusión— ¿Te sucede algo, padrino?

Severus soltó un suspiro, habia olvidado por completo a Draco, le habia enviado a llamar. —No, no… nada—Contesto el hombre—He… quiero hablar contigo, sobre algo que vi.

Draco frunció el ceño— ¿Ver? ¿Qué viste?

—Hace días atrás te observe con Weasley. —Expreso Severus observando el rostro de su ahijado, quería percibir por completo cada una de las expresiones que este tendría— ¿Podrías explicarme eso?

—Creo que es mi vida personal—Contesto Draco con respeto, su rostro era neutro.

—No creo que a tu padre le agrade lo que vi.

— ¿Te molesta a ti?—Pregunto Draco con curiosidad. No quería dejarse llevar por las ideas de su novia, pero… su padrino inocentemente se está prestando para eso.

Severus soltó una risita al escuchar la respuesta, Draco no cambio su expresión ni postura. No necesitaba que su padrino sospechara de él. — ¿Por qué me debería molestar?—Preguntó.

Draco enarco una ceja, le hubiera gustado decirle que sabía la verdad. Pero, al igual que su padrino odiaba y le avergonzaba hablar de sentimientos—No lo sé, padrino, no lo sé—contesto. —Pero si te preocupa mi compromiso con Astoria, sigue en pie.

Los ojos negros de Severus centellaron ligeramente— ¿Ah, sí?—Murmuró—Me alegro.

Draco rodo los ojos— ¿Eso era todo?—Pregunto haciendo el ademan de irse.

—Ten cuidado, Draco—Murmuro Severus al ver como su ahijado abría la puerta—Podrías lastimar a alguien.

Draco soltó una risita—Eso debería decírtelo a ti, estas ciego, padrino. —el chico salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Severus Snape confundido,  Sac apareció entregándole a su amo la taza de té y aperitivos que esta le habia pedido.

— ¿Algo más, Señor?

—Dile a Ronald que venga. —Pidió el pelinegro.

Sac sonrió ligeramente. A la elfina le agradaba mucho ese muchachito— ¡De inmediato, amo!—La elfina desapareció en un “plop”.

Severus tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama, y bebió del té, comió de uno de los emparedados y espero por al menos diez minutos al chico de cabello rojo, repaso nuevamente la última frase de Draco, pero fue incapaz de darle un significado.

—Ya estoy aquí…—La puerta se abrió y Ron entro con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué te sucede, estas deprimido, Severus?—Murmuro el chico con cierta burla sentándose junto a él.

Snape rodo los ojos, no entendía por qué le dejaba que el chico le tratara con tanta confianza, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ronald le agradaba. El profesor dejo caer su espalda hacia atrás quedando medio acostado en su cama.

Ronald soltó una risita y se subió a esta— ¿No pudiste gritarle a los niños de primer año?—Pregunto el pelirrojo, sus dedos se adentraron en los cabellos negros de su profesor, Severus cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

—No grite mucho hoy.

—Entonces eso es lo que te tiene así—Ronald suspiro, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas mientras observaba el rostro de Severus, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión relajada. —Ya podrás gritarles mañana de nuevo.

Severus abrió los ojos, y observo la sonrisa del chico. Los ojos azules de Ronald brillaban, eso le gusto a Snape— ¿Quieres que te  grite a ti?—Pregunto.

Ronald sonriente, negó.

Severus suspiro nuevamente, pensó en tal vez preguntarle al pelirrojo que se traía con su ahijado o al menos preguntar si existía una amistad entre estos. Algo que él veía imposible, sabía bien que el trio dorado y Malfoy eran enemigos hasta a morir. —Ya es tiempo…. —Murmuro.

Ronald frunció el ceño sin entender, las caricias que le proporcionaba a Severus se detuvieron ligeramente— ¿Tiempo… de qué?—Preguntó.

—Le diré a Harry mis sentimientos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************************
> 
> Ya comienza lo feo.
> 
> Si me puse a repasar el antiguo ron al rescate y llore. No mames
> 
> Ronald; V; Perdóname por lo pasaras.
> 
> PERO TENDRAS TU RECOMPENSA.
> 
> Lamento la demora
> 
> Pero aquí están.
> 
> PDT: En el próximo capítulo la confección de Severus ¿saldrá bien? ¿Saldrá mal?
> 
> QUE SUCEDERA?
> 
> Pronto lo sabremos
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> ¡bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un fic con una pareja "Nueva" se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, y lo subí en wattpad pero como me denunciaron la cuenta dos veces se me perdieron varias partes así que lo estoy reescribiendo.  
> Espero y les guste!  
> ♥  
> BESOS


End file.
